Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit
by Boofka
Summary: A spinoff of the "Symbiotic Boots/Booted Beauty" series. When a symbiotic catsuit is accidentially given to Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, she puts it on and becomes aware of its power and possibilities. But when Natasha and Maria Hill are assigned by Nick Fury into investigating a mole in the SHIELD organization, Natasha has to ask herself: is her symbiote alter-ego the mole?
1. Prologue: A Survivor

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Prologue: A Survivor**

_Several months ago…_

Director Nick Fury stood in the middle of a floor of the Oscorp Building that had, just until recently, been the center of Oscorp's research into symbiotic defensive suits, observing the cleanup. Men and women in hazmat suits cleaned and examined what was left of this floor of the building after an explosion.

All of that had come to an end when a rogue symbiote-possessed woman, thought by many to be the superheroine known as the Booted Beauty, so named for her symbiotic-powered boots, waged an assault on the building in hoping to free her symbiote brethren. It was their goal to unleash an unimaginable scenario where hundreds of deadly symbiotes could escape, find and locate hosts, and then… it was the worst-case scenario Fury didn't want to think about.

Luckily, a SHIELD agent and a quick-thinking Oscorp employee had come and saved the day right when it seemed all hope was lost. The female symbiote was incapacitated and supposedly killed, and the other items of clothing were incinerated.

But Fury didn't believe that was the end of it. Which is why he was here now, examining the room, stoic and still.

"Director Fury!"

A voice muffled by the hazmat equipment shouted his name. He walked over to where they were signaling him, and he examined the floor.

There, on the ground, was what appeared to be a complete symbiote suit. It was a one-piece bodysuit, different from the pairs of pants and shirts they were expecting. Oscorp had told them pants and shirts were the only type of symbiote clothing they had produced as a part of their experiments.

"Sir, it appears as if this garment survived the explosion. It's different, as you can see, no separation in the upper and lower pieces."

"What do you think it is? More of the same?"

"Probably, sir. In all likelihood, same procedure used to make it as was used for the others, this one might have been… some sort of test design, perhaps."

Fury nodded. "Pack it away safely in one of the containment units, and bring it to my office."

The hazmat-protected SHIELD agent nodded in acknowledgment as Fury began walking away. As he was, two figures, one a middle-aged man in a cast and the other a much younger man wearing glasses, walked toward him.

"Listen, whoever you are!" the older man said. "My name is Arthur Denzen, I am the head of this department, and I deserve to hear about what exactly you people are doing to my offices!"

Director Fury grinned. "Mr. Denzen, you of all people should know that when an event that threatens every man, woman, and child in one of the biggest cities on Earth takes place, the U.S. government, as well as forces above and beyond it, have a vested interest in making sure that event never, EVER happens again."

Denzen sheepishly walked away. Fury could tell Denzen was frustrated, but he didn't care.

"Mister, uh, Sir… my name's Jake Thompson. I was…"

Fury smiled as he stuck out a hand for Jake to shake. "You don't have to tell me who you are. We appreciate your cooperation and service during the incident a few days ago."

"I was just wondering… have you found anything that survived the blast? I worked with the symbiotes pretty extensively, and I'm not completely confident that a blast could've destroyed every single-"

Fury crossed his arms.

"Son, that information is between me and Uncle Sam. As of this incident, you no longer have the final say on these symbiotic experimentations."

Fury walked away as Jake stood there, stunned and silenced.


	2. Chapter 1: Upgrades

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 1: Upgrades**

_Present day…_

The bodysuit arrived at SHIELD headquarters, contained in a metal briefcase. It was left at the front desk. When a secretary undid the locks, she saw what the briefcase contained, and buzzed a receptionist on her phone:

"Call Natasha in. I think her new apparel has arrived."

* * *

At that very moment, Natasha Romanoff was kickboxing fellow SHIELD agent Maria Hill in a boxing ring in the middle of SHIELD's massive gymnasium. And Natasha was winning.

"Okay, OKAY, Natasha, you win, YOU WIN!" Maria screamed after a particularly nasty blow to the chest.

Natasha removed her protective gear as she and Maria walked out of the ring.

Just then, Maria got a signal on her watch. She held it up to her mouth.

"This is Hill, talk to me."

"We found the Oscorp mole, the one who sold the secrets about their symbiotic research to Latveria. He's here in DC!"

"Threat level?"

"Low. Very, very low. He's just some bureaucratic low-life who thought this could make him some cash on the side."

"Who is Fury saying should go?"

"You and Natasha."

Maria shot Natasha a knowing glance. "Well, she happens to be right here. We'll get right on it. Over and out."

"No rest for the weary, eh?" Natasha said.

Just then, Natasha's own watch beeped the same signal.

"This is Natasha."

"Your new suit has arrived."

"I was on my way to go change, I'll pick it up. Front desk?"

"It'll be there."

"Thanks! Over and out."

Natasha looked at Maria. "Well, I think I'll be taking care of this mission with a new upgrade!"

"Nice! I'll meet you in the garage, bring weapons to subdue, not kill. We want this guy alive."

Natasha nodded and left to go pick up her new suit at the front desk.

* * *

"Hello?"

Natasha's call echoed around the empty locker room. She had hoped Maria hadn't left already, she always enjoyed her company and didn't like being alone.

Natasha sat down and put the metal briefcase beside her, undoing its locks in the process. A shiny new, latex or rubber catsuit flopped out as Natasha took off her shoes and other kickboxing equipment, leaving her in her underwear.

Natasha examined the garment before touching it. It electrified her palms, it felt so good to the touch, soft and delicate, it left some sort of indiscernible sensation on her skin for even just the brief few seconds it touched.

"Huh. That's new."

She held it up, it looked too small, and like it was a boy's fit, not a girl's. There wasn't even a zipper.

"What? There must be…"

Just to make sure she wasn't seeing things, Natasha held it up again. Now it did seem the right size for her, with plenty of space for her feminine curves and ample bosom. And on the back, she noticed a zipper, previously unseen.

With that, Natasha unzipped it, and was about to start putting it on… when she remembered how good the material felt in her hand, that electrifying sensation.

"Do I really wanna…?" she asked herself. She held the catsuit in her hand, it felt so good, she couldn't stop touching it. Without even thinking of it, Natasha started rubbing it slowly down her face, it's rubbery texture seemingly unique, vaguely… sensual.

With that understanding, Natasha begin changing out of her underwear, undoing her bra and slipping her panties off until she was fully in the buff. She then began slipping on the catsuit again, its sensations electrifying her skin just by touching it. When she was in it completely, she was going to pull and tug to make it fit better, only to discover that, almost as if it had read her mind, the suit seemed to do that for her. Moreover, she realized that the zipper was gone.

"Huh." Natasha said to herself. "Must be some sort of new fabric or something."

Natasha looked at the mirror, liking how closely this new suit hugged all of her curves so well. A hint of a nipple peeking out was apparent, but she didn't mind. The catsuit felt so good to be in, like second skin. She then got her belt, combat boots, and powered-bracelets on in quick succession, ready to track down the suspect.

As she walked out of the locker room, Maria was waiting for her.

"Day-umm, Natasha!" Maria said, admiring her new outfit. "That thing… well, it accentuates your features quite well. How does it feel?"

"Like getting wrapped in a great big kinda-rubbery, kinda-silky hug on the world's comfiest bed."

"I'm kinda jealous!" Maria exclaimed as the two began walking, looking down at her drab civilian clothes.

"Yeah, I was wondering, what's with the get-up?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, it's for when we intercept him. I need to opportunity to blend in. I call you in case there's heavy stuff we gotta deal with."

Natasha nodded.

"Maybe I should ask Fury for a similar upgrade, I'm getting pretty bored with my SHIELD standard uniform. Any idea what it's made of? It looks like some kind of rubber… or latex?"

"Whatever it is," Natasha said, "I'm keeping it."

* * *

"We got a bogie on the corner of 7th Street, can you confirm?" Maria said, looking at the sophisticated computer at the back of the SHIELD truck she and Natasha were currently in.

Natasha gazed with binoculars out of the passenger's seat window towards where Maria had told her to look.

"Got him. Short guy? Balding? Sweating profusely?"

"That's the one. The problem is… I can't figure out why he's here."

"Isn't it obvious?" Natasha quipped.

Maria looked over. "Well, what is it?"

"The embassies."

"Latveria doesn't have any formal relations with the United States. They don't have an embassy here in Washington."

"No, you're right, THEY don't. But any number of countries that would want his expertise in symbiotic research do."

Maria nodded. "We need to intercept him, but not in an obvious way. Any ideas?"

"Remember the anesthesia that makes people temporarily drunk before they pass out?"

"Vodka?"

Natasha laughed. "No, I think it's called Substance 84? We should have some here in the van. A quick sting outta knock him out, and you just tell everybody you're taking your drunk dad home."

"I like the way you think, Natasha."


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets of the Suit

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 2: Secrets of the Suit**

Nicholae Androvich took out an inhaler, and breathed in as he crossed the busy metropolitan streets. As he made it to the corner, a beautiful, young brunette bumped into him, causing the bodies to collide and Nicholae to lose his glasses.

"Sorry!" Nicholae said in heavily-accented English, bending down to pick up his glasses, but wanting to be quick about it and move on as soon as possible. He was already late.

"Hey, mister, are you okay? Sorry I ran into you, I didn't see you coming!" the girl said.

"Yes, if you please, no hurt am I!" Nicholae said as he put his glasses back on.

"Actually, I'm wondering if you can help me-"

"I very sorry. No speak the English good."

"Oh, are you from another country?" the girl inquired. "Far out!"

"No, cannot talk. Please, is fine. No to thank you."

It was then Nicholae noticed a tiny syringe in the palm of the girl's hand. In that moment, he ran as fast as he could down the street.

"HE'S ONTO US!" Maria screamed into her watch as she chased after him.

"Be there in a sec!" was the response on the other line from Natasha.

People gawked or quickly got out of the way of Nicholae and Maria running down the street, until Maria finally had gained enough on him to tackle him to the ground.

"Mr. Androvich, my name is Agent Maria Hill of SHIELD, and you are under arrest-"

Maria heard a gun cock next to her head.

"I'm afraid it is you, Agent Hill, who are under arrest-"

Quickly, Maria screamed "THEY HAVE BACKUP!" into her watch, before she was knocked out by a blow to the head.

* * *

Natasha was speeding towards Maria's location.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked herself. It was obvious now that Androvich wasn't going to an embassy, he was meeting someone somewhere more discreet.

Natasha narrowed in on Maria's location as she saw what appeared to be 4 Chinese nationals and Androvich carrying her friend's unconscious body towards an empty alley between two buildings.

Noticing Natasha, the men dropped Natasha, pulled out guns, and started shooting at the windshield. All SHIELD vehicles had bulletproof glass, so Natasha slammed on the brakes as she pulled out waited for the men to reload before making her move.

When she noticed a lull in the firing, she kicked open the driver's side door and rolled out of the car. She sat up, aimed her wrists at the men, and fired electric shocks that hit two of them, causing them to roll on the ground in electric spasms. The other two men and Androvich ran down the alley.

Before going after them, Natasha leaned over next to Maria's body, monitoring her heartbeat by placing her fingers to Maria's neck. She was still alive, thank God, but would wake up with a pretty nasty bump on her head.

Natasha followed the men into the alley. She could not see them. She looked around, and that's when one of them landed on her back, causing her to fall down. She struggled with the man as a knife creeped closer and closer to her face. Natasha punched him hard with her free hand, and as he covered himself in pain, she kicked him in the stomach.

Right as she was doing that, the last man jumped silently behind her, with knife in hand. He creeped toward Natasha, waiting for the moment to plunge the knife into her back…

He did so, but his effort was repealed by some sort of elastic intensity, like the suit was impenetrable. His noise of shock alerted Natasha, who grabbed him from behind her and flung him against the wall.

She noticed Androvich cowering behind a dumpster.

"All right. Show's over. You're coming with me."

Nicholae pointed at her, screaming something foreign she couldn't understand.

"Excuse me?" she asked him.

"You… you… wear… sim… sim…"

"Are you referring to what I'm wearing?" she asked, thinking he might be gawking at her revealing ensemble, which would really piss her off.

"It is it… it is survive… it on you!"

Natasha looked down at the suit. She couldn't tell what he was talking about.

* * *

Natasha sat by herself on a bench near the garage when Fury came over, clearly somewhat startled by Maria's injury on the job.

"Natasha, hi, it's- nice suit, by the way. Upgrade?"

Natasha nodded.

"It looks good. Anyways, Maria's come to. She'll be fine. Meanwhile, your four friends? You were right. Chinese nationals. We thought that maybe they'd be interested in symbiotic technology, but we never thought they would go this far. We have Androvich in captivity, but he's babbling on in Latverian and it'll be a couple hours til we're able to get a translator."

"So I'm free for a couple of hours?"

"More or less. You wanna decompress?"

Natasha smiled. "You know me too well, boss."

* * *

Natasha didn't feel like removing her suit for what Fury called her "decompression." The suit felt so good that she felt like it wouldn't cause any problems to exercise in it.

Natasha had the gym all to herself. She made her way to the balance beam, where she practiced calm breathing and meditation while doing an assortment of breathing and balancing techniques she had learned.

She then flipped off the balance beam onto the padded floor. But when she landed on her feet, Natasha noticed something.

"That flip… I must've flipped 3 or 4 times… That's absurd." She mumbled to herself.

Her next exercise was one that involved stretching her legs. She laid down on the floor, her suit tightening to accommodate her exercising. In particular, it tightened around her crouch, but Natasha paid no mind, choosing to focus on her breathing exercise, until…

"Uhhhh…"

Natasha let out an unconscious squeal of delight. She had most definitely felt something down in her most sensitive area.

"Oooooh…"

Whatever it was, it was not stopping. It felt like the suit was actually rubbing her clit, covering it in a warm, sensual, slightly wet touch.

Natasha wanted to fight it, but the feeling felt so good that she couldn't get up. She laid on the floor, grateful that no one was here to see her like this, at her most vulnerable, the recipient of some kind of strange, sexual disease.

"Ahhh… ahh…. ahhh… yes… yes… AHHHHH!" Natasha climaxed as her orgasmic screams echoed around the empty gymnasium.

As soon as she had composed herself, she looked down to see the source of what had occurred. Her suit look unchanged. There was no obvious culprit.

Embarrassed and wanting to investigate further, Natasha ran back into the locker room, hoping to take it off. She had enough weirdness for one day.


	4. Chapter 3: Melting

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 3: Melting**

Running into the locker room, Natasha quickly looked around. It was empty, perhaps a sign of just how late in the evening it had become.

Natasha sat down on a wooden bench that faced a mirror. She looked at herself, but more importantly she looked at her new catsuit: rubbery, flexible, so different… so unique, yet somehow there was a voice in Natasha's head told her there was something familiar about it…

Natasha swung her head down to look at her body and the mysterious suit that now covered it, overwhelmed by whatever it was that was happening to her.

"What the hell is this thing?" she asked.

Suddenly, as if coming to life, the suit seemed to take on a life of its own, dissolving into something more liquid-like and gooey. It was as if it was melting all over body. Natasha let out a yelp as this sticky, rubber-like substance seemingly formed into something new.

Natasha's jaw dropped as she saw her bare feet get overtaken, seemingly by the suit. The gooey, liquid material that her suit was turning into made its way to her hands and feet, covering them in an inky, warm mass.

The composition of the suit began to change as well. It was dissolving into something much tighter, something that felt even more like a second skin against her naked body: a membrane that was warm, rubbery, and silk-like all at once.

Natasha felt like moaning, it was just like the sensations she felt in the gymnasium a short time before. It felt good to have this material, whatever it was, all over her skin. She felt her nipples get aroused, but she had to focus away from that, open her eyes and realize that this thing had now covered every inch of her body, besides her head and neck, in an inky black mass.

"Oh, my God! HELP ME-" Natasha's cry could not be complete as, whatever it was, consumed her face, blinding her temporarily. She let out a whimper, wondering if this was truly the end for her.

She opened her eyes after a couple of seconds, wondering what she'd see on the other end. Amazingly, she still had vision. In fact, it was better than ever. She looked around, and focused on a piece of paper fluttering near the showers. Almost as if guided by subconscious, it zoomed in Natasha's vision in a way human eyes couldn't.

"Oh, my God!"

Almost as if triggered by the shock, her eyes resumed their normal, non-enhanced way of looking at things.

She looked down at herself, and saw the black mass that had taken over her all over her body. She moved one of her hands, hoping to pull whatever it was off, only to see that her fingers had become more claw-like.

"I got to get to a mirror…"

Natasha ran to the mirror nearby, and looked at herself. Standing there was her, covered from head-to-toe in a black, rubbery sort of catsuit. Her hair was covered, two red diamond-shaped eyes adorned her face, along with red patches on the backs of her hands. Her red black-widow's symbol was now snugged tightly between her breasts. She looked more muscular, with enhanced muscles in her abs, arms and legs. Her toes also appeared more claw-like. She wiggled them around, just to make sure they were really there. She looked at herself in profile, and saw her exposed ass-crack. She never thought her butt ever looked as good as did right now.

Natasha knew what she was dealing with now. The texture, the appearance, hiding as a normal piece of clothing…

"Oh, no," she said out loud. "A symbiote."

She then remembered the words Androvich had said to her earlier:

_"It is survive… it on you!"_

She began to wonder what had happened, why a symbiote had replaced her typical catsuit, but could not think on it too long before she heard the door open. She struggled with what to do. If anyone saw her like this, it was bound to raise some questions, questions Natasha herself couldn't even begin to know the answers to…

"Hello?" She recognized the voice as Maria Hill's. "Natasha? Are you in here?"

Maria walked down the stairs, as Natasha tried to think of something, anything, to avoid being caught like this. She closed her eyes, as if doing so could shut out both her predicament and the world.

"There you are! All ready to go?" Maria asked.

Natasha opened her eyes. She looked at her hands. They were fine, human once again. She looked down, and it appeared as if the symbiote had changed into her typical catsuit before Maria had time to suspect anything.

"Maria. Hi! Yes, yes, yeah, sorry, I, uh, I'm ready, yeah." Natasha said, relieved and struggling to adjust to the new reality. "You get checked out? I mean, I mean by the doctors, cuz you look… ready for duty?"

"Is something the matter, Natasha?"

"No, no, I just had… a real intense workout is all." Natasha replied on the spot.

"Well, c'mon then. Fury wants us in his office A.S.A.P." Maria said, as she led the still-anxious Natasha out of the locker room and towards Fury's office.

* * *

Fury faced away from Maria and Natasha walked into his office, Natasha still rattled by her experience with the apparently-symbiote suit that she was now wearing again.

"Agent Hill. Agent Romanoff."

Fury was using their last names, Natasha gulped, anxious of what was coming.

"You two are my best agents," Fury said, still facing away. "And now, I'm afraid that circumstances demand your immediate attention." Fury paused and breathed in deeply before announcing "We have a mole."

Maria was attentive, while Natasha squirmed in her seat. Would this have anything to do with the revelation that she was wearing a symbiotic catsuit?

"Androvich knew we were coming because someone told him we were coming. Someone told him we were coming because they KNEW we were coming!" Fury said, angry and defiant.

"Sir, only top level SHIELD executives would have access to such-"

"Exactly. ONLY top level SHIELD executives. Which is why I'm assigning both of you the case. Not just one." Fury finally turned around, his arms crossed. "Because I'm dealing with the distinct possibility that the mole could be someone in this room. Monitoring the top level people here means monitoring each other as well. Report any suspicious behavior you encounter, including from each other."

Maria and Natasha briefly glanced at one another before looking back at Fury and nodding in agreement. Natasha gulped yet again, knowing full well that what had happened in the gymnasium and the revelation of her suit's real nature in the locker room could very well count as "suspicious behavior."

Fury opened the door for the two of them, before stopping Natasha after Maria had already exited.

"Hey, are you okay? We had some guys passing the gym that thought you were screaming out? Were you in pain, or had some kind of accident during your decompression this afternoon?"

Thinking on her feet, Natasha answered. "Yeah… yeah… sorry, yeah, I, uh, thought I sprained myself, and-"

"Do you need to go to our physician?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I think I'm okay! Thanks, though!"

Natasha left Fury's office while Fury gazed at her, suspicious…

* * *

Natasha arrived home, still clothed in her catsuit, hoping to learn more about it away from SHIELD, particularly with the investigation into the mole happening.

Natasha examined herself in the mirror.

"There's got to be some way of activating it… Something…?"

After pressing and pulling on it to no avail, Natasha turned around to make sure the zipper was still there. Confirming it was, Natasha slowly took off the catsuit, stepping out of it slowly, examining it, looking for any clues that could reveal its potential origin. When it was off of her completely, Natasha found herself missing it, but instead put it folded on a chair.

Buck naked, Natasha put on her nighty poured herself a mixed drink and laid down on her sofa to watch some TV. It had been a long day, and she was starting to feel sleepy. Within minutes, her eyes seemed heavy, and she stretched, then relaxed her body, subconsciously preparing for sleep. Soon, she was fast asleep…

But her catsuit had other ideas.

Dissolving into something only vaguely resembling its original form, it slimed and shuffled towards the sleeping Natasha. When it was close enough, mustering all the energy it could, the symbiote jumped onto Natasha's sleeping body, ripping her nighty and rendering her nude, vulnerable. It spread all over her body, quickly.

For a little bit, the catsuit resembled what it did earlier in the day, still attached to Natasha as if she had never taken it off. But then, its "melting" like what Natasha saw in the locker room began again. It moved over her hands, feet, and head, while the catsuit became that much more comfortable, warm, gooey, rubber-like material indicative of a symbiote. Over her hands, the symbiote formed fingers that were a little more claw like than Natasha's regular appearance. Over her feet, it did the same to her toes.

Over her eyes, the symbiote put in place the diamond eye-shapes, and the black widow's symbol adorned Natasha's ample busem. The final touch, different than it was before, involved Natasha's hair. The symbiote melted into her scalp, revealing Natasha's long red hair, more luscious and beautiful than it was before.

The symbiote, now complete and in control of its unconscious host, got up, looked in the mirror to admire its new form, and then made for the window. With a flick of the wrist, the symbiote was now swinging on webs like those Spider-Man utilized, heading towards SHIELD headquarters for a mysterious mission…


	5. Chapter 4: The Symbiote Menace

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 4: The Symbiote Menace**

_Natasha walked naked through a world she had never seen before. The sky was an unearthly green, and the land seemed uninhabited desert, with no hint of civilization in sight._

_She looked around, and she could see puddles of water. Dirty water, tainted black, almost like tar, by a force she didn't understand._

_Suddenly, she found herself stepping into one of these puddles. She tried to shake her foot to dry it off, but it wouldn't leave. It continued to move up and up her leg, paralyzing her._

_"Natasha…"_

_She heard a voice, low, dark, and somewhat androgynous as she noticed that now her other leg had been covered._

_"If only you could understand the power you have been given…"_

_As her body continued to be consumed, she saw a face with a toothy maw come out of the puddle._

_"You doubt us, but we can help in ways you can't understand… You can cease to be you, and start being… __**US**__!" _

_As the majority of her body was covered, the face jumped at her, threatening to consume her-_

Natasha awoke on her couch, startled to find herself naked.

"What the…?"

Natasha looked around her room as she tried to determine the cause. There, just where she put it last night, was the symbiotic catsuit.

Natasha debated putting it on for her next day at work. Something told her that the increased scrutiny she was getting from Fury about this mole would only make wearing this more risky…

And yet…

She remembered the way it made it her felt, the sensation on her skin, that wonderful orgasm, those enhanced abilities… A symbiote could be useful in a sticky situation, she thought to herself. Particularly when a mole could be among them, it would be helpful to have extra insurance.

She picked it up, and began putting it on again.

"No funny stuff!" she told it, before she realized her error. "Oh my god, I'm literally talking to an article of clothing," she said zipping herself up. The zipper line then disappeared from the back of the suit, an added perk of symbiotic technology, Natasha thought to herself.

She finished putting on her apparel and prepared for another rigorous day at work.

* * *

"You got to report to Fury's office, it's mandatory. Everyone is there right now, you better hurry!"

Those were the first words at the office Natasha heard from Fury's secretary. She ran to his office only to discover it full to the brim with people. She noticed Maria near the back of the office and walked over.

"Maria, hey. The hell's going on?"

Maria shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But when Fury pulls the whole team in… I'm assuming it's not good."

"Is it about the you-know-what?"

Maria motioned for Natasha to keep her voice down. "I doubt it. If Fury had found out who they were, we would be the first to know."

Director Fury then made his way into the room, scooching and passing through gaps to make his way to the front of his office.

"Good morning, everyone, and thank you for coming. I know that most of you know that you would only be summoned here for something of the utmost urgency."

A pause. "What goes on out there in the world, that's the world's business. All we try to do is stop the bad, manage the inconveniences the world likes to ignore, and maintain the status quo. But when things happen HERE, at this very building… that's when things get very personal. Not just for me, but I imagine for you all as well."

A screen came down behind Fury. "At approximately 0100 hours, this building experienced a break-in."

A grainy video was shown on the screen that showed a figure, draped in some sort of dark outfit, climbing one of the windows of the building, then kicking it in, shattering glass all over the floor.

"We cannot identify this intruder, but you know this constitutes a threat of the highest kind."

Fury breathed deeply as the next video proceeded. It showed the same figure, with unnaturally long fingers made its way to filing cabinets, riffling through them, before noticing the camera pointed at it and firing something from its wrist that dismantled the camera and ended the video footage.

"We do know this much: this intruder is host to a symbiote, and used its powers to break in to the building."

Natasha covered her mouth in shock as she realized she was watching video footage of herself.

Maria patted her shoulder. "It's okay. I know it's shocking," she whispered to her friend.

Fury continued. "This symbiote has features most associated with those of the experimentations of the Oscorp Corporation. It just so happens this suit was to be personally delivered to me after the incident at the Oscorp building a few months ago, but it too was likely stolen by the perpetrator from this very facility."

Natasha was panicking on the inside, but on the outside she had to remain cool, lest Fury notice how uncomfortable she was feeling.

"Not much was stolen, but the fact that something was stolen alarms me. I want everyone, no matter who you are, or what you are doing, to devote at least some time today to figuring out who this person could be, either by analyzing the footage or researching SHIELD's archives for previous symbiote interactions." Fury put his hands on his desk and leaned in. "I just pray we catch this person as soon as possible. No one comes into my house and takes anything." A pause. "That is all. You're dismissed."

Everyone was making their way towards the doors, when Fury shouted "Romanoff. Hill. Stay here."

Maria and Natasha stayed still as people migrated out of Fury's office, and as Natasha was trying to hide the fact that she was sweating bullets.

Fury motioned them to take a seat.

"I have to be all tough and intimidating in front of everyone, but in front of you, I can be honest. This may have been a blessing in disguise."

Natasha was avoiding eye contact with Fury. Maria was the first to speak.

"Sir, what does that mean?"

"Hours after I determine we have a mole, and I tell both of you about said mole, we have a symbiote-host break into this building and steal sensitive information. It can't be coincidence. They, whoever they are, know we're onto them."

Fury reexamined the footage, still playing on loop behind him.

"All that was stolen were a few employee files and records, a tablet computer, a few zip-drives, and records of the last month's operations. Whoever the symbiote is, they really know their way around the office. With the information they have on hand… well, they could do a fuck-load of damage… that is, if they can ever decrypt the info. Only the top SHIELD agents can. Your clearance levels obviously can. Let's hope that whoever is in this hijacked Oscorp-manufactured cousin-of-Venom, they're smart enough to break in but NOT smart enough to figure it all out."

"What do you want us to do, Chief?" Maria asked.

"Continue your search for the mole. The mole and the symbiote have the same modus operandi, and I'm convinced when you find one, you will find the other. You're dismissed."

Fury walked over to the door to escort them out of his office, but not before commenting:

"Natasha, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Natasha said.

"You look kinda sick."

"It's just… just, uh… my concern about the symbiote... break-in. The symbiote's, uh, break-in. And… and… my fall… from yesterday."

Fury nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy today, then. With these two things going on, it might be better to just relax and look through our archives for clues."

Natasha nodded and walked away as Fury closed the door. But he remembered something… that feeling, as he was touching Natasha's shoulder... it reminded him of something… but he couldn't remember what it was…

* * *

Natasha ran into her apartment, hoping to not find the very objects Fury had described earlier in her house.

She ran throughout the house, hoping to find something, anything that was stolen and would make her the culprit behind the break-in.

Nothing. After almost an hour of looking around, Natasha had found nothing.

She sat down, and tried to understand the situation. There were a few possibilities as she understood them: she, or rather the symbiote that last night possessed her, could be the mole, or working for the mole. It could just be that the symbiote was trying to help? But that was ludicrous… Was it even her that was on the video? She seemed so sure in the heat of the moment, but now, she did remember the image and how blurry it was, it wasn't necessarily her…

Natasha had enough questions. It was time to figure out the situation, to become host the symbiote again, and return to SHIELD Headquarters.

The question was, as she undid all the apparel that was attached to the catsuit, took off her shoes and bracelets, so that it was just the catsuit that was on her, how to achieve access to the symbiote again?

As if reading her mind, the melting phase began again. Her catsuit began to take on those more symbiotic properties, while rushing over her hands and feet again. Natasha relished this moment, and cooed as the symbiote began to form over her breasts and buttocks.

As it reached her head, prepared, Natasha closed her eyes as the warm, gooey liquid encompassed her head. When she opened her eyes, she found that the zooming ability was still present.

She walked over to the bathroom, and noticed the symbiote had done something new: her hair was now freed from the symbiote's mask, long, beautiful and luscious. Other than that, she pretty much looked the same as she did when the revelation in the locker-room first occurred. She admired the way the symbiote clung to her tits and ass. She gave her butt a good smack, appreciating how the symbiote accentuated her natural features.

"This power… it sure is amazing…" she said to herself, quietly. "Better test out some things."

Having been around symbiotes before, Natasha moved her wrist in a flicking motion, and sure enough, a black webbing-like substance came out of her wrist.

"Just like Spidey…"

But then Natasha had an idea. She walked over to her powered bracelets, attaching them to her wrists.

"Hey, so, uh, I dunno if you can hear me, but… it'd be cool if you could have these… in your design… please?" Natasha said to the organism across her skin that she did not know would be receptive.

But sure enough, the symbiote began to ooze around her wrists, not absorbing so much as probing the mechanisms of Black Widow's secret weapons. Soon, the symbiote had pushed both bracelets off of her wrists, and expanded around Natasha's wrists to create a bracelet-like mechanisms, except made from symbiote material.

Natasha went outside to her balcony and fired off one of the mechanisms, and sure enough, a small electrical charge came out of them, shooting into the sky.

"Whoa." Natasha said to herself, knowing that the symbiote must have also added different functions to her bracelets which would be needed in a tough spot.

She got on the ledge of her balcony, ready to investigate the break-in. She jumped off, and dived away from her apartment building, before her wrist spun a web that attached to something nearby, causing her to swing away.

"WOO-HOOO!" she screamed in delight.

As she made way to SHIELD headquarters, she was curious about what she was going to discover. Luckily, the symbiote made her feel secure and strong, and she felt prepared for whatever was going to come her way…


	6. Chapter 5: The Second Break-In

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 5: The Second Break-In**

Coming up on the headquarters building, Natasha's eyes zoomed in on the broken glass on a higher level of the building which must have been how she gained access to the building last night.

Landing on the ground in front of the headquarters, she made her way to the structure and began slowly climbing up to the floor with the broken glass, making her way up with ease as not to draw suspicion or a wayward second glance from a passerby. When she arrived, she flipped onto the floor and began looking around.

"SHIELD employee archives…" she said to herself. "An interesting place to start."

Putting on the symbiote's heat vision, she looked for something, anything that would help disclose the nature of why her symbiote had chosen to come here.

Nothing seemed too out of place… Whatever her symbiote had done, it had done a decent job of covering its tracks.

After coming up with nothing, Natasha was about to leave when she noticed a figure not too much further away from her.

Trying to focus on it with her enhanced eyesight abilities, she couldn't catch who it was…

Suddenly, she heard gunfire, and leapt onto the ceiling, crawling on the ceiling to try to sneak up on the figure and catch whoever they were by surprise.

Not noticing Natasha above them, the figure moved out from hiding and revealed itself: dressed in black, with a fabric facemask on that hid of its face with the exception of its eyes. Natasha didn't have to think too long on exactly who she was looking at: the mole.

Quickly, Natasha jumped down and pelted the attacker with her symbiote webbing. It caught the attacker off-guard, enough for the symbiotic wrist contraption to grow in the time Natasha took running to the attacker in order to electrocute them. However, the electric attack missed as the attacker rolled out of the way, then eventually stood up and ran down the hall. Natasha fired more shots from her wrist to no avail.

She ran after the figure, realizing this might be as close as she would get to discovering the identity of the mole.

But all of a sudden, Natasha heard sirens blare, and had to cover her ears because of the intensity of it, particularly to the symbiote.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" was blaring on the speakers. The symbiote didn't like the loud noises, so Natasha retreated into a stairway where it was quieter.

Leaning against the wall, her enhanced hearing could hear the marching of soldiers, making their way up the stairwell.

Natasha wanted to scream "I'm not the one you want!" but she knew that would not do much good at this point.

Strangely enough, she heard movement above her, coming down the stairs. Thinking it might be her attacker, Natasha got into a defensive position, while her symbiotic wrist contraptions formed up again, ready to fire.

When the figure was in view, Natasha was surprised to discover who it was. It was Maria, in her SHIELD uniform, with her gun in her hand.

Natasha wanted to reach out to her friend, but doing so might have put Natasha in even further jeopardy…

"Natasha. I know it's you in there. It's okay. You can trust me."

Without willing the symbiote to do so, Natasha's face came through the mask of the symbiote, revealing herself to her friend.

"Maria. How did you-"

"There's no time to explain. But you can trust me. Those men down that are locked and loaded with sonic weapons to destroy you and your symbiote. Be smart, be quick. I'll meet you in the front of the building in the black Acura in 15 minutes, and then I'll explain everything."

Maria made her way back up the stairs, while Natasha opened the door back to the office floor, looking for an escape route.

All of a sudden, she heard the cocking of a rifle, and ducked as a smoke grenade was hurled her way.

With her breathing being modified by the symbiote in order to pass through the smoke unphased, she tried to make her way to the nearest window.

There she found two soldiers on either side of her, both of which began firing at her. While she tried to cover herself, she looked around when she did not feel the pain of bullet, merely slight stings at what would have been their points of impact. Bullets fell to the ground, her impenetrable symbiote second skin proving affective.

She kicked one of the soldiers, and turned around has her wrist apparatus fired what appeared to be a large ball at his mouth. When it landed, it spread out, muffling his screams until eventually he passed out.

Natasha walked over and checked his pulse. He was still alive, his passing out an effect of panic, or perhaps…

"You're smarter than you look. SHIELD prefers weapons that stun and don't kill." she said to her suit.

Natasha then walked to the nearest window, kicked it open, and began crawling on the floor, down the opening, and back up the skyscraper, trying to reach the top of the building.

As she was climbing up, she moved unconsciously at first, then finally jumped out of the way of what she realized were oncoming bullets that her symbiote was forcing her to avoid. A sniper was firing from the top of the building. The fire intensified, as Natasha realized there must be other soldiers firing at her with machine guns.

She spun a web and began swinging away from it, but the bullets followed her wherever she went. While her symbiote suit deflected any that came too close to her, she worried about the prolonged effect of SHIELD's strong weapons being used against her.

A bullet severed her web, causing Natasha to fall. Thinking quickly, Natasha spun too towards a window, and maneuvered herself to speed headfirst into the glass structure. She sped as fast as she could, breaking into the glass and landing down in a sea of broken glass.

As soon as she landed, she could hear soldiers scrambling towards her position.

"Oh, for the love of-" she said, putting her hands up as she was surrounded by SHIELD soldiers carrying sonic weapons.

"Suspect, you are in possession of a deadly symbiote weapon. Disable your symbiote and surrender to us now, and we may be able to reach some kind of agreement."

Natasha scoffed under her mask. "You've got the wrong person! There was a person here with a facemask-"

"Whoever you are, as designated by Director Fury, YOU are the number one priority of this organization, and you will be charged with high crimes including felony level breaking and entering into a secure base, and high treason if it is discovered that you are in fact an employee of SHIELD."

Natasha looked down in front of the building. Sure enough, a black Acura was there, just as Maria had promised.

"Look," Natasha said, with her hands still up in the air, slowly turning towards the window, "I'm here to help. But if you are just going to dismiss me rather than look for the real threat out there, I have places I'd rather be."

With that, Natasha quickly dove out of the window she had just landed in. When the ground was speeding quickly toward her, she spun a web towards the car, and leaped on the roof. She could hear the gunfire emanating from the background of the building as she screamed at Maria to drive.

Maria drove as quickly as she could away from headquarters, while opening up the sunroof for Natasha to jump into the passenger's seat.

Finally secure, Natasha's face once again appeared through the mask.

"You all right?" Maria asked.

"Just a little shaken." Natasha replied. "I saw the mole."

Maria nodded. "I think whoever they are came because they thought you might come back. Either your appearance completely took them by surprise… or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you're playing into their plan somehow."

Natasha shuddered with the thought, before a more pressing issue came forward.

"Maria, you've to explain how you knew about all this."

Maria laughed. "I was wondering when you would get to that. Well, I've got plenty of time to explain before we reach our destination."

"Which is where?" Natasha inquired.

Maria smiled. "To meet your symbiote's daddy."


	7. Chapter 6: A Mind of its Own

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 6: A Mind of Its Own**

_The previous night…_

It was late in the evening before Maria was released from the SHEILD hospital. Fury had told her to have another checkup, just to make sure she was okay and fit for duty, after her and Natasha's meeting with him earlier that day. She had been told to go home and get some rest, so she sat down, watching TV and sipping a glass of wine.

A knock at her back window. That was odd. Her backyard was surrounded by fence, there was no way someone could get in…

As insurance, Maria brought her gun with her, just to be safe.

She walked slowly towards the back door, and undid the curtains to see exactly who it was she was facing. The figure walked close, it was in some sort of rubbery bodysuit of some sort. When it was close enough, Maria could tell who was wearing it.

"Natasha…?"

Maria put her gun down and opened the door as her friend walked through it.

"Jesus, what are you doing here? What's with the strange…"

Maria looked up and down Natasha's body, realizing that it was no suit that Natasha was wearing, but rather a symbiote. She looked at Natasha's face, realizing her eyes were closed and that she looked unconscious. Natasha's face then disappeared in the gooey mass of the symbiote's mask.

Maria grabbed and cocked her gun, pointing it at the symbiote. "What the fuck have you done with my friend!?"

Natasha's voice emanated out the symbiote, but Maria knew it was not Natasha who was actually speaking.

"The one you call Natasha is safe."

Maria put the gun down.

"She will have no memory of this," the symbiote said. "She is in hibernation."

"Humans don't hibernate," Maria said, before realizing what the symbiote was trying to convey. "Most of us just prefer to call it sleep."

The symbiote did not respond. Instead it pulled out folders, a binder, a zip-drive, and a tablet computer and laid them on the table.

"Using the memories of the one you call Natasha, I determined what was the best path of investigation."

Maria looked over the materials. "It would've taken us days to get to this point, to get this information after going through SHIELD's red-tape." A pause. "SHIELD is not going to be very happy with you for doing this. They'll blame Natasha."

"Tell her the truth when the time is right," the symbiote replied.

Maria, still baffled, asked "How were you able to understand about a traitor being in our midst? You're just some- glob of goo some Oscorp employee cooked up to look like my friend's catsuit!"

With that, the symbiote moved towards the back door, exited, and swung away from Maria's house, as Maria stared, first at the figure swinging away, and then at the materials she had left on her kitchen table.

* * *

Natasha looked out the window of the car that was now speeding towards some unknown location, feeling unease about Maria's recalling of the previous night.

"Hey, you okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, it's just… this thing took over my body and I was completely powerless to it."

"Don't look at it like that," Maria said, comfortingly. "I had a chance to look over what it, uh, I mean you, brought me. We could have some real good leads."

Natasha nodded. Soon, they were at a closed access point of what looked like some kind of small airport, as Natasha realized they were heading towards a secret SHIELD airport she had been to before.

Maria turned the car off, and stuck a key into the deadlock bolt that kept the gate to the airport shut. She opened the gate enough for the car to pass through, and the car kept driving down to a runway next to a hanger.

Natasha was confused when they stopped by a small airplane, seemingly with SHIELD logos and symbols, adorned all over it.

Natasha's mask immediately reformed over her face in fear of her uncovered face being spotted.

"It's okay." Maria said as they both got out of the car. "The men piloting this are sworn to absolute secrecy. They won't squeal to Fury. And the guy we're here to meet… well, he's a friend."

Natasha watched as the steps were lowered out of the plane, and a young man wearing glasses walked out.

"You must be Agent Hill," he said. "Jake Thompson. Delighted to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise," Maria said, before indicating Natasha. "This is my friend and fellow agent, Natasha Romanoff."

"Please, after what I've been through, I know enough about SHIELD to know the Black Widow when I see her," Jake said, leaning down as he kissed Natasha's symbiote-covered hand. "Nice to meet you, as well."

Natasha smirked, flattered though uneasy.

Jake examined her. "This is fascinating. An almost-full transformation, but with the human host still fully in control."

"Well, that's not entirely the case," Natasha added.

"Oh, don't worry. Your friend Agent Hill has told me all about what happened. And I believe I was summoned to provide an explanation, which I have!"

"Which is…?" Natasha inquired.

Jake snickered. "That thing… actually, would you mind reverting to its regular form?"

"The catsuit?" Natasha asked. Just then, the symbiote withdrew from her face, hands and feet, and reverted to its catsuit form.

"Ah, there it is!" Jake exclaimed. "Well, this here that you are wearing is Codename: Hercules."

"Like the Disney movie?" Natasha asked

"If that makes it easier, sure. Hercules was our first prototype with symbiote clothing, but after its initial trials, it was considered to… risky to pursue any further. As you notice, it is a singular bodysuit. After my boss's reluctance to accept Hercules, we moved into separate shirts and pants."

"Why was your boss so reluctant?" Maria asked.

"Because of the perception that Hercules was too powerful. A feature you," he said, indicating Natasha, "may have already discovered is that the suit can adapt to different weapons. Learn the mechanisms of weapons and create things that resemble them."

Natasha's suit formed her powered-bracelets to show to Jake.

"Ah, yes. A fine example in that they are confined to the suit. That's the limit of what this symbiote suit can do: create weapons that pop out and are confined to the body. Our next idea for Hercules 2.0 was for the symbiote to actually grow guns for soldiers to use." Jake stroked his goatee. "But perhaps Hercules'-"

"Must we call it Hercules?" Natasha said, interrupting.

Jake laughed. "I suppose not. What do you prefer to call it?"

"I dunno, my catsuit?"

Jake nodded. "Fair enough." He continued: "So, your catsuit's most appealing aspect was what I believe is the cause of its most recent behavior. We gave it a sort of… artificial intelligence. An artificial intelligence specifically programmed to detect and sniff out traitors. You see, we never got to test that one aspect of it out, my boss canceled the project as soon as we had programmed that aspect. But… based upon what Maria told me, it was a success."

Natasha was confused. "Traitors? I don't-"

"Each of these suits would cost somewhere between $1-2 million. They would have been the most powerful, most advanced thing on the battlefield, at least where your average American infantryman or woman would've been concerned. If someone were to say, betray their country, we didn't want to reach enemy hands, or be something someone could use as a weapon against Americans or American interests abroad. We contemplated a self-destruct button, but it would've been too easy for an enemy to destroy all of the suits on the battlefield with just a simple signal. So, instead, we put the impetus on the symbiotes to root out potential traitors. That's why we crafted the intelligence. But a symbiote is different than a computer program, it can evolve. And based on what Maria's told me, I think your catsuit has evolved to meet this situation with the mole. Hell, it found the info you needed, where you needed to look in just a few hours where it would've taken a normal human days to find! Which is why it felt the need to, uh, insert itself over you and break-in. It wants to find this mole just as badly as you do."

"You told him about the mole?" Natasha exclaimed.

"Relax, Natasha! Jake and SHIELD go way back. Hell, after I told him who I was and who I worked for, I've been trying to get him to tell me the secret identity of the Booted Beauty…"

"My lips are sealed!" Jake said with a nervous laugh. "Not just about that, but this as well. Maria, uh, I mean Agent Hill, had to give me all the info at hand so I could understand what Hercules, uh, I mean, what your catsuit was doing. It seems that your psychological issues about this mole is triggering abilities that were never fully tested, thus, it's asserting itself."

"So, what happens next?" Natasha asked.

Jake shrugged. "Beats me. You have the talent, and now, a little extra help from our symbiotic catsuit. I just knew it had to have survived the blast…"

"The blast at the Oscorp building? The one during the incident?"

"Yes. We had to blow all of our symbiotic product to kingdom come in order to neutralize the symbiote threat. But I had a feeling that thing you wear now survived…"

A ring on Maria's watch. "This is Hill, talk to me."

It was Fury's voice on the other end. "Maria, where are you? I thought we had you on building patrol."

"Still there, sir. Just proceeded what I thought was the suspect, but it led nowhere."

"So you're in the garage?"

"Yes… I mean, no, sir. I'm on…" Maria was trying to think fast to name a place Fury and his men would not have gone. "I'm on sublevel H."

"Oh, Maria," Fury said, angry. "If you're going to lie to me, at least don't be idiotic about it."

"Fuck!" Maria exclaimed, muffling the recorder on the watch. "Sublevel H is the emergency bunker. How could I've been so stupid?"

Fury's voice came back on. "We know it was you that took the symbiote suspect away in our organization's Acura. And we know the symbiote is Natasha."

Natasha and Maria looked at each other.

"Natasha. I know you're there. It's always best to have your SHIELD communicator on your person at all times. When we started not getting a response, we knew something was up."

"Chief, if you just listen to me please, we are just trying to help! The mole is-"

"We are now operating under the assumption that you two are, in fact, the moles. And traitors to these organization and to your country. And we will hunt you down and prosecute you with the furthest extent of the-"

Maria took off the watch, threw it on the ground, breaking it.

"Androvich is being held in a top-level federal facility just off the coast. He's our only hope in finding the mole! We got to get to him, or we're as good as dead!"

Just then, the pilots of the plane that had carried Jake began to make their way to the steps, guns in hand.

"Agents Hill and Romanoff, I am arresting you as a duly designated representative of SHIELD and the United States-"

"Oh, for Christsake, does it ever stop?" Natasha asked outloud as the symbiote quickly reformed over her again. "Jake and Maria, get to the hanger quickly before bullets start flying. I'll handle these assholes."


	8. Chapter 7: Death and Resurrection

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 7: Death and Resurrection **

Maria and Jake ran towards the hanger, hoping to avoid being shot at by the SHIELD pilots who now stood against them.

"Maria, wait…" Jake said, his breathing accelerating to the point of hyperventilating. "My… asthma…"

"Jake, there's no time!" Maria said, wrapping his arm around him. "Walk as quickly as you can!"

* * *

Gunfire erupted next to Natasha, and she sprang into action, flipping away from it as fast as she could. The occasional bullet ricocheted off her smooth symbiotic second skin, but Natasha realized that if she didn't move quickly, she ran the risk of being isolated by the pilot's fire, and then who knows what would happen if she was cornered.

While the pilot was looking away to reload, she spun a web away from the plane, and tried to land on top of it, away from the pilot.

* * *

The other pilot was still inside, and reached for a long-range rifle at the back of the plane. It was impossible to try to incapacitate the symbiote now engaged in battle with his comrade, but he could help incapacitate the other wanted agent…

* * *

Natasha jumped on the other agent, kicking him the head and dragging his heavy body to the ground.

The pilot, now bleeding from the forehead but still conscious, rolled Natasha onto her back, and swung mighty blows at her head.

Natasha punched him the stomach, briefly incapacitating him, as she noticed the other pilot walk over to the entrance with a big sniper rifle aimed at Maria and Jake…

* * *

The pilot had her in view. She was hobbling along with the man, who was slowing them both down. They were almost to the hanger, but not yet.

The pilot put his finger on the trigger, confirmed Hill was in his sights, and fired.

* * *

Maria wailed as the bullet hit her shoulder. Her blood erupted from the point of impact and spewed out on Jake as she fell to the ground.

"MARIA!" Jake screamed. He huddled over her unconscious body, trying to revive her…

* * *

"YOU MONSTER!" Natasha screamed as she leapt in the air and tackled the pilot that had taken the shot.

The pilot turned, and merely hoping he'd hit her in time, fired his rifle without targeting it, causing the bullet to miss entirely and hit the external fuel tank of the airplane, spilling jet-fuel all over the runway.

She kept bludgeoning his face with her wrists. "THAT. WAS. MY. FRIEND!" she said, in between blows to his face.

An anger swelled up in Natasha as she threw his body hard against the plane, leaving a massive man-sized dent in the plane and he fell head-first onto the asphalt of the runway, splitting his head and killing him instantly.

Turning her attention to the revived pilot, shocked at the death he had just witnessed, Natasha pounced on him from the top of the staircase. She held up his body and slammed it into her knee as he let out a retching scream.

Her symbiote alerted her to the leaking jet fuel, which was getting closer and closer to the dent Natasha had made when she threw the pilot against the plane, which was now shooting sparks onto the ground.

Natasha spun a web and jumped out the way mere moments before the plane exploded in a massive fireball, consuming the plane and creating a massive boom that rocked the earth around them in just seconds. Natasha was grateful the explosion had seemingly removed the evidence, as she was beginning to calm down and regret her angry error. Perhaps her anger had been enhanced by the symbiote…

Natasha landed down next to Jake, still huddled over Maria's body.

"How is she?" Natasha asked impatiently as the symbiote's mask melted away, revealing her true face.

"Not good. She's lost a lot of blood."

Natasha was worried. Maria looked up at her, smiling briefly in recognition of her friend.

"Hey, I'm here for you! We're gonna get out of this." Natasha said, clutching Maria's limp hand.

Natasha looked up at the massive hanger in front of them.

"We got to get a plane, it's our only way out of here!" she said, undoing the gate to the hanger and revealing two planes of the same make and model of the one that just exploded.

"Natasha," Jake chimed, "There is something that can save Maria."

"What is that?"

"Your catsuit."

Natasha shot Jake a look. "So, you're saying-"

"The symbiote has a healing factor to whatever host it attaches itself to. If you take off your catsuit, and give it to Maria… well, it will theoretically heal her up."

Natasha considered it for a moment.

She pulled a mobile staircase towards the entrance to one of the planes, and opened up the door.

"Natasha, what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Jake, please don't enter the plane until I give you the signal," Natasha said as her symbiote form reverted back to that of the catsuit.

Jake nodded as Natasha picked up Maria, allowing her weight to be supported by Natasha, as they both walked very slowly towards the staircase, and then finally, up the staircase, into the plane.

Natasha laid Maria down on the floor and closed the door to the plane behind her.

"Maria, hey, don't worry! Jake says this will help." Natasha said, slowly undoing Maria's SHEILD uniform, starting by removing her boots and shimmying her pants down her legs. Natasha then removed Maria's top, noticing the impact of the bullet, still gushing blood. Maria was now only in her underwear, turning paler and paler with each passing minute.

Natasha felt for the zipper at the back of the catsuit to appear, and sure enough, it did. Natasha pulled down, opening her naked back up as she began to take the comfortable, tight catsuit off of her nude body. When she had finally removed it, she stood in the plane, completely in the buff, trying her best to put it on Maria.

She got both of Maria's legs through, and then sat Maria up to put both arms into their respective sleeves. When the catsuit was on Maria completely, Natasha zipped up the back, and then saw the zipper once again fade away into the suit.

Natasha laid Maria's upper body back down slowly, and waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

Panicking, Natasha belted out, sobbing "Please! You gotta save her! She's my friend! She may be the only friend I now have in the world! Please… please just save her!"

With that, Natasha started to notice something. The area of impact around the bullet was changing, bubbling over with symbiote fluid.

Meanwhile, the suit changed its composition to appear more like its full bonding form, but it did not begin to consume Maria's hands, face and feet. As Natasha looked closer, it had taken on bullet wound, and Natasha was somewhat startled when she heard a slight clang of the bullet crashing down on the floor. With that, the symbiote began to patch Maria up as she began to stir.

"That's it, Maria! You got it!" Natasha said encouragingly to her friend.

By now, the bonding process had begun. Now, the symbiote did begin to crawl over Maria's hands and feet and she stood up, still only vaguely aware of what was happening to her.

Perhaps hoping to stimulate her, Natasha saw the outline of Maria's bra and panties being slowly eaten away underneath the symbiote, like they were being consumed. As the symbiote began reaching her face, Maria let out little coos, and then eventual moans as the suit began to massage her breasts, her ass, and her pussy. The symbiote then overtook her face, putting in its signature mask only briefly, before dissolving to merely surround Maria's face the way it had Natasha's. And then, finally, as Maria began to wake up fully, it reverted back into the supposedly simple catsuit Natasha had put on her friend mere moments ago.

Standing in front of Natasha in bare feet but now adorned with a catsuit that left little to the imagination, Maria smiled.

"Hey, Natasha. Did I ever tell you how much I fucking LOVE your taste in catsuits?"


	9. Chapter 8: Hand It Over

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 8: Hand It Over**

Natasha hugged her friend, and Maria reciprocated the embrace.

"Um, hey, I'm glad I'm alive too, but you do realize you're-"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Natasha said, remembering her nakedness. With that, Natasha marched to the back of the plane and opened a closet door, revealing rows of SHIELD uniforms. Natasha picked one that looked like her size. She put it on, and it fit rather too tight and slightly uncomfortable, making her long to wear the catsuit again.

Natasha then exited the plane, motioning Jake to come aboard.

"How is she?" Jake asked as he stepped inside.

"Fine, if I do say so myself!" Maria replied to a grateful-looking Jake.

"We'll be in the cockpit. We're going to need you once we get to the facility." Natasha said to Jake.

"Really, what for?" Jake asked.

"Oh, you're going to play a role." She said coyly. "You're going to pretend to be our captor."

* * *

As Natasha flew the plane, Maria and Jake huddled in the cockpit to hear her explain the plan.

"We will land at the facility, and Jake, you'll have to radio in that you've caught Maria Hill…"

"Me?" Jakes asked, surprised.

"Well, yes. My voice would be too familiar, they'll know something is up. They don't know you, so they'll have no reason to assume you aren't a fully loyal SHIELD agent."

Jake nodded.

"Meanwhile, I'll have to put on the catsuit again, and use its powers to break in and get Androvich."

"Great. What about Jake and me?" Maria asked.

Natasha paused. "Actually, I hadn't worked out that far in advance."

"Once we're past prisoner inspection, there's a good chance I can't get out."

"Okay, well, don't get past prisoner inspection then. We'll have our radios on, and worst case scenario, I'll come rescue you."

Maria scoffed. "How typical."

* * *

"SHIELD Facility, SHIELD Facility, this is Eagle 0-2, Agent Thompson requesting landing at the base."

"Roger, Eagle 0-2, please explain purpose of your landing."

"Prisoner transfer. I have captured the wanted fugitive agent Maria Hill."

A pause.

"Roger that, Eagle 0-2. Please land on runway coordinates 38.50 N, 74.56 W, lights will be activated for your imminent arrival. We will have armed escorts for the prisoner once you are ready."

"Copy that. ETA is 5 minutes. Over."

"Copy that. Over and out."

Jake turned off the radio, and turned to Natasha.

"Not bad." Natasha said to Jake, while gripping the wheel and preparing to land.

"I haven't had much practice posing as a SHIELD agent," he replied.

Natasha laughed. "Better freshen up your skills. You're gonna need to convince the armed guards you're about to be walking with."

* * *

The SHIELD plane made a rocky landing onto the runway. The runway was a single strip adjacent to a massive prison complex in the middle of a rocky, isolated island in the middle of a bay.

"We should be fine for about 15 minutes or so. Standard SHIELD procedure is to give time for prisoner and captor to prepare for transfer. So Jake," Natasha said, pointing at the back closet where she had found the SHIELD uniform she was currently wearing, "suit up."

Jake nodded as he made his way to the back of the plane.

"As for you," Natasha said, looking at Maria, "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to get that catsuit back."

Maria looked down at her latex-covered body, clearly disappointed.

"Aw man, do I have to?"

Natasha nodded.

Maria wrapped her arms around her upper body, almost like she was giving herself a hug.

"It's so addicting… I love the way it makes me feel… I love the way it feels against my skin… and the-"

"I'm sorry, Maria. There's no compromises. I need the suit back, now." Natasha said, in a much more severe tone.

"But Natasha, I could complete the mission! I could get Androvich-"

"No, you couldn't. We've just announced you as the captive, we can't say that we've captured you and suddenly have me show up instead! They'd know we were up to something-"

"But Natasha, please…?" Maria pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Maria. Now hand it over."

Maria looked saddened for but a brief second, before looking up, now suddenly angrier.

"No."

"Maria, please, stop acting like this."

"I am in possession. I can use it anyway I want. In fact…"

Natasha stood back as the catsuit began taking on those more symbiotic characteristics, and began to flow over Maria's hands, feet, and head.

"Maria, NO!" Natasha cried to no avail.

Within seconds, a fully formed symbiote was standing in front of Natasha, with its iconic diamond shaped-eyes and mask covering Maria's face. In place of Natasha's black-widow-logo that adorned her chest, Maria had the typical spider-symbol which now fit snuggly in between her large breasts.

The symbiote-enhanced Maria grabbed Natasha by the throat, holding her up in the air.

"Wow, I've gotten STRONG!" Maria said outloud. "I feel the strength… it's so powerful…"

Natasha was gasping for air and simultaneously trying to plead with her friend. "Mar…ia… pleeeease… you're… hurt… ing… me…"

"Why should you be the only one who gets access to this incredible gift?" Maria asked before releasing Natasha by throwing her against the wall.

Natasha was gasping for air, clutching her throat in an attempt to alleviate the pain, as Maria walked over to her.

"Pretty little Natasha, always gets what she wants. Fury's favorite. The one who gets to work with Iron Man and Thor and Captain America… I have had just as much training as you, but Fury always thought less of me, until now…"

A pop sounded from the back of the plane. Soon enough, Natasha could see that Maria was definitely hit in the shoulder by something. Suddenly, the symbiote Maria began to wobble back and forth, before collapsing on the ground.

Natasha, still hyper-ventilating, looked up to see Jake, adorned in a SHIELD uniform and brandishing what looked a small plastic gun.

"Symbiote tranquilizer. Always a good idea when you're dealing with symbiotes." Jake said.

Natasha nodded as the two watched the symbiote recede from Maria's head, feet and hands, and once again reformed the catsuit. Natasha was relieved as she saw the zipper reform on the catsuit's back.

"Stay in the cockpit, Jake. I mean it." Natasha said as she bent down to pick up the unconscious Maria. Natasha draped Maria's arm over her shoulder, and carried her towards the closet with the uniforms.

Quickly, Natasha undid the zipper, opening Maria's bare back. She slid the catsuit off Maria's naked upper body, and once that was over, slid her legs out of it as well.

Maria was still unconscious, naked, and on the floor as Natasha undid the uncomfortable SHIELD uniform, taking it off and exposing her own nudity briefly before putting on the catsuit again. She had so missed the feel, the sensation of the symbiotic catsuit against her bare skin, putting it on again was a relief and a sensation all at once.

When Natasha had put on the catsuit, she hesitated as she realized it was not forming the symbiote over her again.

Noticing Maria's nudity, she opened the cockpit door and went to go retrieve a uniform for Maria.

As she passed Jake, he commented "It isn't reforming, is it?"

"How did you know-"

"A tranquilizer like the one I just used incapacitates the symbiote for a few minutes. Trust me, it'll be up and operational again soon.

Natasha opened the closet where she had previously retrieved her own uniform, and pulled one out that looked like Maria's size.

She noticed a small box to the side of the closet, next to what appeared to be a cache of guns. She picked it up and examined it.

"Hello, what have we here?" she said to herself as she examined the box and realized that what she had in her hand were C4 explosives.

"This might come in handy when it comes to getting Androvich out…" she said to herself.

Walking back to the cockpit, uniform in hand, she opened the door to find a stirring Maria.

"Natasha…?" Maria asked, woozy. "What the hell happened?"

Natasha smirked. "You really didn't want to give up my catsuit. Here," she said, throwing down the uniform. "Change quickly. SHIELD officials are probably on their way."

* * *

An official in military garb knocked on the door to the plane.

Jake opened it. "Hello, I'm Agent-"

"Thompson. We know. Funny, I haven't heard of you before," the official said.

"Oh, I, uh, I'm new. A rookie." Jake said, sweating as he shook hands with the man.

"Commander Fields. How long have you been with-"

Hoping to distract Fields, Jake brought forth a handcuffed Maria, wearing her newly-picked out SHIELD uniform and no shoes.

Fields nodded at his armed escort. "Take Agent Thompson and Agent… take the fugitive to processing. Now, Agent Thompson," the official said, pointing a flashlight at the dimly-lit back of the airplane, "is there anyone else on this plane?"

"Nope," a nervous Jake replied, hoping Natasha was hiding somewhere discrete. "Just us."

"Very well, then." Fields grabbed Maria as the group walked away from the plane towards the massive prison facility.

Natasha watched from a small window as her friends were escorted into the belly of the beast.

"Now then," she whispered as symbiote began to reform on her hands, feet, and head. "This is where I come in…"


	10. Chapter 9: The Facility

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 9: The Facility**

After her symbiote had reformed, Natasha grabbed the C4 explosives from the closet that she had noticed earlier. She tucked them into a pocket her symbiote had made for her in the suits leg area.

After that, Natasha, quietly snuck out the back exit to the plane, jumping onto the runway and then crawling along the plane's underbelly to get to get to the top of the plane in order to get a better look at where she needed to go.

When she heard Maria and Jake had moved past the runway and into the fenced-off area of the facility, Natasha activated her symbiote-enhanced vision, in order to locate Androvich.

"New prisoners are typically kept in the holding cells on the second floor," she said to herself, triggering her sight to zoom into the second floor.

Natasha was astonished as heat vision was turned on, allowing her to see just what was going on in the facility.

After searching to no avail, she saw a man who she recognized, sitting alone in one of the cells facing the runway.

Natasha ran as close as she could to the fence without alerting any of the security guards, and then, aiming her web at the building, formed a tight rope that connected the ground below her to the top of the prison. She began crawling up it, slowly and carefully, like the spider whose name she had taken for her own…

* * *

A door opened, and Jake and Maria slowly walked in with their armed escort. The room they were in was dimly lit and plain, not the main part of the prison but rather a processing area.

Commander Fields turned to Jake. "Agent Thompson, obviously, I hope you understand that the capture of Agent Hill is a very… urgent matter. High level threats to our national security are involved. Director Fury is personal overseeing this prisoner transfer, and he should be calling us sometime soon to talk to us, as well as congratulate you and learn the details of Agent Hill's capture."

Jake gulped. "Well, uh, that sure is exciting."

Fields jostled Maria as he turned her to face him. "As for you… traitor. You know the reputation this facility has. There will be no mercy shown to you."

Maria looked at him, defiant as Jake and Maria sat down in chairs, awaiting the call from Fury…

* * *

The island the facility was on was considered so secure that guard posts were relatively limited, allowing Natasha to continue to crawl, upwards towards the top of the facility, with little to no interference from intrusive security.

Her line suddenly broke in half, sending Natasha flying and slamming her into the wall of the facility. She started to fall, but immediately swung a web in order to reposition herself. She was now sticking to the side of the building, making her way towards Androvich's cell, only a short distance away…

A phone ring.

Fields answered. "Director Fury."

Maria glanced at a nervous Jake, hoping to catch his eye.

"Yes, sir. The prisoner is here, along with her captor. Yes, sir. Thompson, sir. Agent Thompson." A pause. "Huh. Well, yes, sir, that is obvious cause for concern. I will see to it immediately. We will hold the prisoner until this is all sorted out. Thank you, sir."

Fields hung up, and turned to face Jake, arms crossed.

"It appears you have not been truthful with me, MISTER Thompson," Fields said, emphasizing the word "mister" as he wasn't referring to Jake as an agent anymore.

"Director Fury says there is no person in any of our records matching your name or description. So," Fields said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Jake's head, "I'm only going to ask this once: who the hell are you, and what are you doing with this fugitive?"

* * *

Natasha looked into the small, barred window into the small cell. She saw the short, balding man she had come across what seemed like forever ago in the busy streets of Washington.

"Androvich!" she whispered.

Androvich turned around in a panic, hoping to locate the source of the voice that had just spoke to him.

"Hello?" he asked, in heavily accented English.

Natasha's symbiote covered face appeared in the window, and Androvich let out a yelp.

Natasha sighed, and the symbiote around her head melted off, revealing her true face.

"I'm here to help you!" she said

"No… is not! Cannot do!" he screamed at her. Natasha hoped it wouldn't get the attention of the guards.

"Please, I need your help! Stand back!"

Androvich looked at her, confused.

"GO. TO. BARS!" Natasha said, pointing. "That way?"

An anxious Androvich made his way as far away from the window as possible as Natasha withdrew the C4 from her leg, planted enough C4 to blow his cell wide open, and dropped the rest of it on the ground below, leaving her leg as tight with the symbiote as it was before.

She scurried down the wall to a safer location, hit the detonation button, and watched as a section of the thick, concrete wall of the prison broke away and came tumbling down, revealing Androvich's cell to the wide, open world…

* * *

An explosion vibrated throughout the facility.

"What the hell was that?!" Fields barked at his subordinates. Most of his men went outside to try to catch the source of the explosion.

Maria knew now was her time to move. With limited protection and Fields distracted, she got up, ran to him, and proceeded to roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious and his gun on the floor.

"Jake! The gun!" Maria yelled.

Jake grabbed the gun.

"Here!" Maria put her handcuffs on the counter. "Shoot the handcuffs apart!"

"Maria, I don't even know if I'm that good a shot-"

"Do it now!"

Jake took the gun, aimed it at the counter, and fired, covering his eyes in fear that he might have accidentally shot his friend. He opened them to discover Maria freed from her handcuffs, grabbing a larger gun that was hidden behind the counter.

"Come on," she said, cocking the gun. "We can't stand her all day," she said, running outside.

"Yes, ma'am," Jake replied, obediently following after her.

* * *

Natasha made her way back to Androvich's cell as she was vaguely aware, because of her enhanced senses, of SHEILD agents making their way to the side of the building she was on.

She leapt into the cell to find a panicked Androvich in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

Natasha offered her hand. "C'mon. I'll take it from here."

Androvich said nothing, and just shook his head.

Natasha sighed, she had enough. "Okay, you big baby, if you're going to be like that," she said, lifting Androvich over her shoulder with him kicking and protesting, "well, we're just gonna have to do things my way."

With that, Natasha and Androvich jumped out the hole in the wall, and Natasha spun a web, allowing them to land gently on the ground.

She saw two figures make their way toward them, and immediately got into a defensive position, assuming they were SHIELD agents. To her relief, she realized they were Jake and Maria, both armed and equally relieved to see her.

"Hey," Natasha said. "Mission accomplished?"

Just then, Fields' men began shooting at them, and Natasha realized it was never going to be that easy.

"Take Androvich to the plane. Run as fast you can! I'll hold these guys off!" Natasha ordered.

Maria put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Natasha, you need back-up, and we-"

"I'm bulletproof. You're not. Even if I'm not there, you start that plane and take off, even if it means leaving without me, is that clear?"

Maria nodded. She and Jake put a hyperventilating Androvich between them, with one of his arms around each of them, as they ran towards the plane.


	11. Chapter 10: The Mole Revealed

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 10: The Mole Revealed**

Maria was the first to realize they were caged in. The fence separating the facility from the outside world surrounded them. She looked down at her gun, modified its settings, and aimed at the fence. Seconds later, an explosion ripped a man-size hole through the fence.

"Come on!" she said, allowing Androvich and Jake to pass her as she watched for anyone after them. She took a look at Natasha, fighting off the SHIELD agents, and then ran towards the plane…

* * *

Natasha was caught fighting a dozen SHIELD agents. Her fast reflexes proved to be a gift once they started firing their SHIELD issued guns. Natasha kept flipping around them, making it impossible to shoot. She slowly incapacitated many of them, usually by kicks or punches, just like she had been trained.

"Piece of cake!" she said to herself.

Suddenly, large searchlights appeared on her.

"Agent Romanoff!" a voice came from a speaker. "Please disable your symbiote weapon, and surrender!"

Natasha groaned, and extended her middle finger towards the direction of the searchlights.

At that moment, she heard the yells of battalions of SHIELD agents as they made their way towards her location.

"God damn," she murmured to herself. "Can't a girl catch a break?"

* * *

Jake, Androvich, and Maria got into the plane, with Maria at the steering wheel, beginning the planes acceleration as it began to turn away from the island, down the sea, towards the sea and freedom.

"Maria! What about Natasha?"

Maria frowned. "She said if we had to leave her behind, that was a risk she was willing to take."

Jake was getting anxious. "We CAN'T leave without her! Please, just a little bit more time!" he pleaded.

Maria spotted Natasha, still clashing with the SHIELD agents, and things didn't appear to be going well…

* * *

They began firing explosives, which Natasha attempted to dodge. When one landed just below her, she was propelled into the air and landed on the ground on back.

The SHIELD agents quickly surrounded her, forming a circle, weapons aimed at her.

"Agent Romanoff, you are under arrest for-"

"Fuck you." Her voice sounded like she had sustained some sort of injury due to how out-of-breath she sounded.

"Agent Romanoff, what we are aiming at you are top of the line guns. Your symbiote may be relatively bulletproof, but believe you me, if we all start our firing at once, in close proximity like this, your symbiote will not be able to sustain. It will rip apart."

Natasha heard the sound of the plane's engines, and started formulating her escape plane…

* * *

"We have to go!" Maria said, preparing the engines for takeoff.

Jake looked out the window as the SHIELD agents surrounded the incapacitated Natasha.

Maria started the plane to go down the runway, as it slowly began to get off the ground and take flight…

* * *

All she had to do was get up, Natasha thought to herself.

"I'm offering you a choice, Agent Romanoff. Surrender to us now, incapacitate your symbiote weapon… or we do the other option," the squad leader said.

"As I said before… Fuck. You."

The squad leader nodded. "Your choice. On my mark, men. Commence firing on my mark: 5… 4… 3…"

Before the squad leader could get to "2," Natasha pushed herself hard against the ground, focusing all her energy on extending her long legs in the air, kicking some poor agent in the face in the process. She flipped, using her hands for handspring, off of the ground, and towards an area away from the SHIELD agents.

They turned to her, guns cocked and loaded, and pointed at her.

"Sorry, boys," she said, snarky. "But I got a plane to catch."

With that, a web from her wrist went shooting up far into the sky, and latched onto the airplane. Within a couple of seconds, Natasha was propelled off the ground by the velocity of the plane. She hung onto the web for dear life as her long web dangled her off the back of the plane, and bullets were fired at her general direction, but none of them could hit from this distance.

She then began climbing up the web as the plane finally departed the facility's airspace.

* * *

"What in the hell was that?" Maria said as she heard a thump on the back of the plane.

Jake went to the back of the plane to go inspect, and from one of the windows he could already see.

"It's Natasha! She made it!" he screamed excitedly, as Natasha crawled her way slowly to the hatch.

"'Atta girl!" Maria said from the cockpit, keeping the plane low enough so that the hatch could be opened without risk of cabin pressure.

Androvich and Jake grabbed onto the seats as Natasha opened the hatch, jumped into the plane, and closed the hatch again in rapid succession.

Her symbiote mask reverted to her real face again.

"Well, I'm glad we're all here in one piece!" she proclaimed.

"Kind of a close call, don't you think?" Maria shouted from the cockpit.

Natasha walked over. "Nice flying, Agent Hill. Land this puppy as close as you can get to HQ without raising suspicions."

Maria nodded. "What about Androvich?"

"That's next," Natasha said, walking over to him as he was curled up, panicking in one of the plane's seats.

"Please, to you… eh, how you say, I not know everything!" Androvich pleaded.

Natasha scoffed. "Okay, yes, we get it. You don't know anything. Okay, let's be real blunt. You tell me the identity of the mole-"

"Mole?" Androvich asked.

"Mole. Traitor. Spy. Person working with YOU," Natasha said, patience wearing thin. "What is the name of the person in SHIELD?" Natasha asked, trying to be as simplistic in her word choice as possible to accommodate Androvich's lack of fluency in English.

Androvich was shaking. "She… she… may cause to hurt… me?"

"She? So this person is a woman?" Natasha responded.

Androvich nodded, clearly upset and not wanting to reveal the name.

"Please," Natasha pleaded. "Please, just the name. No more jail. You hear me? YOU," she said, pointing at him, "FREE. If you give me her NAME."

Androvich nodded. "The name of her is… Betty Brant."

Natasha looked troubled.

Jake, who had been observing the whole time, was the first to chime in. "Betty Brant? Does that name mean anything to you?"

Natasha couldn't believe it. "Well, yeah, of course it does. But, no, that can't be. It couldn't be her…." Natasha said to no one in particular.

"I don't get it. Who is she?"

"She's Director Fury's secretary." Natasha said, pausing as she realized another truth. "She's who called me when the suit arrived. She's the reason I'm wearing it right now…"


	12. Chapter 11: The Seed of Venom

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 11: The Seed of Venom**

Betty Brant sat in her living room, watching TV and watching the veins in her arms glow with black fluid every couple of seconds. She closed her eyes, knowing the time was near, and envisioning what life would be like once the transformation was complete.

A sound of shattered glass echoed as Betty screamed only briefly, before realizing who had shown up, and then a smile came to her face.

Natasha, in full-symbiote, stood up from the broken glass that used to be Betty's window.

"Natasha Romanoff. I've been expecting you."

The mask melted away, revealing Natasha's true face.

"I know the truth," Natasha said. "About you-"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you know about how I'm the 'mole' right about now, don't you? I'm the person who betrayed SHIELD, who has been working with Latveria to acquire symbiote technology-"

"I don't really care what you have to say for yourself-"

"Oh, but you must." Betty said, in a faux-sincere kind of way. "You see, you're involved with things far more than you think. Do you think it's an accident that you're wearing that… marvelous suit? Do you think it's an accident that SHIELD's most decorated agent is now the most wanted criminal in the world? Do you think that it's not fate, carefully controlled by yours truly, that brought you here, to me?"

Natasha started to panic. This could be a trap.

Betty smiled sweetly. "Yes, Agent Romanoff, I knew what was in that package when it was delivered to Director Fury. I knew that it wasn't a new uniform for you. Whether or not that catsuit ended up in some government warehouse collecting dust ostensibly for 'research' or whether or not it ended up on your cute little body was all down to a decision made by one person… me!"

Natasha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Betty scoffed. "Where are my manners? I should probably tell you everything from the beginning!"

With that, Betty walked over to Natasha, put her hands on Natasha's shoulders, and slammed Natasha towards the floor, where Natasha landed butt-first into a sitting position.

Natasha noticed black fluid coursing through Betty's veins. She couldn't have time to process before Betty started speaking.

"I want to tell you a story about a girl. A girl who worked for the Daily Bugle, New York's most illustrious paper. The girl had her heart broken, and she had broken plenty of others. She was just waiting for the right guy. And one day, in he walks. He's perfect. He's got blond hair, big muscles, and the perfect body. He says he wants to work at the Bugle. He gets the job. On his way out, he flirts with the secretary. The secretary gives him her number."

The wheels in Natasha's head were starting to turn. Blond? Muscles? This all sounded very familiar…

Betty continued. "The boy and the girl saw each other, and kept seeing each other. But then one day, the boy changed. A little… rough around the edges, just different, in that way that one day you wake up next to one person one day and next to someone completely different the next. So, the girl decides to go out and buy some sexy apparel, just the way he likes it, and hopefully get him out of this funk with a night of fun, laid-back fucking. The boy comes home, the girl is on the bed, ready to start. The boy doesn't bother with the foreplay, he just goes for it. It's so different, the girl thinks to herself, as that hard cock thrusts inside of her. He didn't used to feel like this. Everything seems larger, tighter than before. She closes her eyes in ecstasy, taking in this moment, and just when she's about to climax she opens them, only to discover that the boy isn't a boy anymore. She sees an inky, black costume over her boy, with a toothy maw and giant tongue. She starts to scream, and not from the pleasure. He notices she's in distress, but can't pull out before… well, you get the idea."

Natasha looked up. "Eddie Brock. Venom. That was the boy. The girl was you."

Betty put her hand to her chest, paying little attention to Natasha's response. "Eddie didn't will the symbiote to come over him that night. The Venom symbiote saw an opening… in more ways than one," she said, chuckling, "and decided to act upon it… so to speak. A way to have a spawn, not the way symbiotes usually spawn, but with a human. I didn't get pregnant. That couldn't have happened, considering the different biologies of humans and symbiotes. Venom's symbiote simply… unloaded genetic information into me. His… essence. It courses through me."

Betty looked sad as she continued with her tale. "Eddie was embarrassed. He didn't know what the consequences of this strange incident could be. When it was obvious I was okay, and I wasn't going to conceive a child, Eddie went back to his beloved Annie. Maybe it was for the best. I haven't spoken to Eddie in years. I hear he's sick, but who knows. All I know is that the essence he gave me," Betty said, holding up her arms so Natasha could see the black "essence" flowing through her veins, "is the best gift anyone has ever given me."

"I realized that this essence can be activated. And when I saw the Booted Beauty attack the Oscorp building, I realized the strength I so desired. I want to be powerful, Natasha. And not in that bulking, symbiote kind of way. Something more… human. So, I figured that this was worth it. I quit my job at the Bugle. It was hard to say goodbye to Ben, and Robbie, and Peter… especially Peter. But I needed to know the truth. By that time, I became aware of an underground network of Latverians in New York. They wanted what I wanted: access to symbiotes. They wanted the Booted Beauty. I wanted something else. I let them know what had happened to me. They were the ones who told me that the power that courses through my veins could be activated, if only I were to find the proper symbiote DNA."

A pause. "And tonight, Natasha Romanoff," Betty said, menacingly, "you and that magnificent suit of yours will provide me with that DNA."


	13. Chapter 12: Evolutionary Metamorphosis

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 12: Evolutionary Metamorphosis**

Betty continued talking, walking around the seated Natasha.

"The Latverians gave me aid with the condition that I help them, in any and every way I could. With Venom's DNA so intrinsically tied to my own, a few blood samples gave them all the genetic info they needed to begin work on their own line of symbiotic super suits. But, they couldn't do me much good beyond that. But I knew who could: SHIELD. A called in a few favors, pulled a few strings, and ended up with an interview to be the secretary of Director Nick Fury himself. Naturally, my own skills as a secretary came of great use at the Daily Bugle, so I went to the top of the list of potential hires. And perhaps, maybe, some of my Latverian friends helped the others… find other career paths, as it were," Betty said.

"They killed them." Natasha interrupted.

"I didn't say that." Betty replied. "Latveria had a vested interest in making sure I got the job. I could be their mole. But, what they don't know is that I don't give a rat's ass about them. I've been in for the long game, and they've fit in everywhere I needed them to just perfectly. I had been waiting for the package with the catsuit. You never wondered why it took so long from its discovery at the Oscorp building to get to Fury? Well, my Latverian friends made sure that it was conveniently 'lost' about half-a-dozen times before the time was right."

"You want this suit?" Natasha said, the mask reforming over face again. "Just try to take it off me."

Betty chuckled. "You poor, naïve little girl. In addition to incapacitating SHIELD's best agent from doing any real work at the organization, as well as becoming the prime suspect, why do you think I allowed you to put on that suit?"

Natasha got into a defensive position, and didn't reply.

"You have been crucial to this. I hope you understand just how important you… you and that suit, I should say, have been in my plan. I knew you would come to the SHIELD headquarters after I made myself known to Fury. I knew that SHIELD would only use that as further evidence of your guilt."

Natasha gasped. "You're the tried to fight that night at the SHIELD headquarters! The one that ran away!"

Betty chuckled. "Oh, yes. I fired a gun, but I didn't fire it at you, just meant to… startle you. I would never hurt poor Hercules. You probably know about your catsuit at this point. Its capabilities. I learned much about it from Latveria's mole inside Oscorp, your friend Androvich. Oh yes, I know about his rescue, too. I'll see that he comes to an appropriate end for his treachery." Betty continued. "Hercules was a great model in many respects. Surely, you have learned just how wonderful it can be, its enhanced abilities in both symbiote and regular catsuit formation. But Hercules had a secret you might have never known. You see, Hercules is assigned a gender based on the gender of who it perceives to be its host. It was a kink Oscorp was never able to work out. But, you can imagine, after what Eddie did to me, that the 'essence' that runs through my veins is that of a male. Like a sperm cell in search of an egg, it merely needs a female 'essence' to form a new… organism."

With that, Betty pulled a gun from behind her back and shot quickly at Natasha. A syringe stuck to Natasha's symbiote second-skin as Natasha collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Natasha came to, still wearing her catsuit but no longer in full-symbiote.

She looked up, and saw Betty, completely naked. The black "essence" of Venom surged across Betty's veins all over body, and Natasha noticed Betty holding a syringe filled with black fluid, about to inject it in to her arm.

"Oh, good!" Betty said. "You're awake! I'm glad someone will be here to witness the transformation…"

"Transformation?" Natasha asked. "Betty, what the hell are you doing to yourself?"

Betty smiled. "Oscorp. The Latverians. SHIELD. No one knew definitively what would happen if the essence, the essence of Eddie… sorry, Venom, that runs through my veins were to combine with the essence of a female symbiote were to combine. Now, I guess we find out… together!"

Betty stuck the syringe into her arm. Her face looked as if she was trying to register what was happening to her, and immediately she fainted.

Natasha watched, wondering if this process actually ended up killing her, until she noticed the black "essence" continuing to pulse through Betty's veins. It was all over her body now, and Natasha was noticing changes in Betty's exposed skin. It looked less and less like human flesh, and more glossy, more rubbery, like the familiar flesh of a symbiote…

The sounds of bones cracking echoed through the room. Betty began to stir as Natasha noticed her fingers becoming longer and more claw-like, and as her toenails turned black. Her skin looked distinctively different, no longer human, and then, as if a painter had spilled black paint, there was an eruption of blackness all over her body.

Betty began to moan out loud as her flat stomach became toned with muscles. Soon, her arms and legs also became more muscular. Betty became taller, and the whole shape of her body changed as her tits grew considerably larger and her ass became much firmer and shapelier. In the middle of her ample bosom was a familiar spider-symbol, one Natasha silently suspected would always be on these various Oscorp symbiote experiments gone awry. But the middle of the spider-symbol formed a skull-shape after a few seconds, yet still surrounded by long white spiders' legs.

Betty stood up as her face was engulfed by the black veins which started to morph and change her face. Her face maintained its human appearance, but the rubbery, slick oil skin of the symbiote changed the flesh of her face. The familiar tear-drop shapes surrounded very human looking eyes. Betty's teeth became sharper, and her tongue became longer but still fit in her mouth, still distinctively human yet somehow different than before.

The symbiote changed the texture of her hair, making it bigger, more vibrant and more luscious than before.

There she stood, the metamorphosis completed, in front of Natasha.

"Ahhhhh…" Betty sighed, looking at herself, marveling at the transformation and admiring her new body. "Yessssssss!" she screamed with a reptilian-like hiss.

In her mind, Natasha begged the catsuit to reform on her, but nothing was happening.

The newly transformed Betty chuckled to herself. "In ancient Greece, they had a word for a hybrid creature. I am no longer Betty Brant. I am certainly not a ssssymbiote, certainly not Venom… You may call me…"

Suddenly, Betty jumped on Natasha, hurling her on the ground. Betty's newly transformed face was against Natasha's exposed face.

"You may call me… Chimera." Betty whispered. "And now, Natasha Romanoff… you have outlived your usefulnessss…" she said, as she prepared to strike Natasha with one of her newly-clawed hands…


	14. Chapter 13: Chimera

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit **_

**Chapter 13: Chimera **

Natasha closed her eyes, waiting for her inevitable demise. Instead, she felt just a mere scratch and the scream of what she assumed was Chimera, formerly Betty. Then, a rush of symbiote came to Natasha's face, and a wave of relief came over her. Opening her eyes under her symbiotic mask, Natasha kicked Chimera, causing her to fly backwards.

Natasha stood up as Chimera tried to stand up again. After Chimera seemed to have regained strength, Natasha watched as symbiotic fluid reformed around Betty's breasts and bottom area, forming a sort of symbiote bikini.

Betty looked up and smiled menacingly. "Oh, you didn't think I could revert back? That the transformation was permanent? Oh, please Natasha. A girl doesn't spend this long working on her looks only to look like some kind of succubus demon-woman before she's thirty!"

With that, a massive amount of symbiotic fluid came out of Betty's symbiote-enfused arm, hitting Natasha in the chest and sending her flying until she hit a wall.

"I am the most powerful symbiote host… perhaps, ever. Well, at least when it comes to humans. As Chimera, I am invicible!"

Then, with tendrils quickly emanating from the "bikini," a regular symbiote suit formed over Betty's mostly-naked body, rather than merging with Betty the way it had before. The new suit did not yet have the trademark teeth and tongue, but it otherwise very much resembled the symbiote Natasha currently wore herself.

Betty walked over to the disabled Natasha, lifting her head up from her chin.

"The possibilities are endless, Natasha," Betty said, as now the trademark teeth and tongue did form around Betty's lower jaw, to which Betty used her new, long slobbering tongue to lick Natasha at the side of her face.

Suddenly, the jaw opened wider, exposing Betty's face between rows of teeth.

"As you can see, I can make it form a regular symbiote suit. Or I can merge-" she said, beginning the transformation into becoming the Chimera once again.

The Chimera was, though Natasha was somewhat disgusted to admit, a beautiful, ravishing sort of creature, as Betty's coos as the symbiote merged with her echoed across the room. Taller and stronger than Betty used to be, her transformation into the Chimera had exaggerated her natural curves. Her breasts, bigger. Her ass, firmer. Muscles, prominent, but not to the point that they took away from Chimera's natural… beauty. Whatever Betty had done to herself, Natasha thought, if someone could control it, for better purposes, it would be an impressive tool, a weapon like no other, turning its host into a superhuman the likes of which had never been seen before…

Natasha didn't have much time to continue to think as she noticed all of Betty's limbs start to liquefy, her arms and legs turning into the tendril-laden, black goo of the symbiote. The gooey appendages lifted Betty's torso and head high above as it crawled towards Natasha.

Using her new, sticky limbs, Betty heaved her body over to Natasha, her symbiote "legs" boosting her up to make Betty look down at Natasha.

"I can become ANYTHING I want!" Betty screamed as one of the "arms" solidified into a massive structure that slapped Natasha against another wall.

Chimera reverted to its regular form, with Betty looking down at the defeated Natasha.

"Though… I didn't like what happened to my appendages before." Chimera admitted. "I don't want to lose this figure I spent so much time working on for the sake of… being some-sort of strange goo monster! So, I have a solution…"

Chimera put her hands on Natasha's shoulders, and instantly Natasha screamed out in pain as she felt the symbiote recede from her body. Her head was the first part of her that was freed, but soon she was naked as the symbiote was completely off her body, reforming into its original catsuit on the ground.

Betty reverted into her normal, non-symbiotic appearance, this time with no "symbiote bikini" so that she too was completely nude, and began slowly putting on the catsuit.

Once it was over her body, Betty morphed into the Chimera again, the form-fitting catsuit staying in its original form, and helping to accentuate her newly-evolved curves.

"Ahhhh! Yesssss! That'ssss more like it!" Chimera squealed with delight. "I can feel it! No more goo, I can just… expressss my femininity."

She looked down at the alarmed Natasha.

"Here you are again, Agent Romanoff. Defenssselessss. No longer aided by your sssymbiote. It can't miraculously sssave you now And now," Chimera said, as her arm formed into the shape of a blade, "I'm going to finish you off onccce and for all!"

Natasha closed her eyes, knowing the end was coming soon. She just hoped it was quick and easy.

She was startled by Chimera's roar, an inhuman scream of profound pain. Chimera collapsed in front of Natasha as she saw two figures, both welding guns, look at her.

"Maria!" Natasha shouted, recognizing her compatriot. "And… Director Fury?"

"All clear, Agent Romanoff. You have been cleared on all charges. I want my best agent back- umm, would you mind putting something to wear?" Fury asked.

"No problem!" Natasha replied, bending over the Chimera's unconscious body to find a solution to Fury's request. "Does this catsuit work fine?"


	15. Chapter 14: Controlled Substance

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 14: Controlled Substance**

_A few days later…_

Maria and Natasha sat attentive in Fury's office as he looked over their files.

"Breaking and entering a top-secret SHIELD facility. Stealing multiple SHIELD vehicles. Breaking into and subsequently releasing a prisoner from a SHIELD prison. Aiding and abetting a fugitive, that's on you, Agent Hill. And don't get me started about the explosion that killed two of our agents… that investigation is still ongoing."

He took the files out of Maria and Natasha's respective folders, and ripped them to shreds in front of them.

"I'm sorry," Fury admitted. "For everything. Natasha… I've known you for a long time. I should have trusted you."

"Given the evidence against me," Natasha replied, "I would have made exactly the same decision if I were in your shoes, sir."

Fury turned, looking at the video footage streaming into his laptop.

"Betty Brant. This plan was YEARS in the making. She knew exactly where to hit us, how to use us, use SHIELD to complete her perverted plan… She's going away for a very long time. To the facility you broke into, if you can believe it. Don't worry, the guards come equipped with better tools to take down symbiotes," Fury said with a mild chuckle. "Oh! That reminds me! Your friend, uh, Jake. Is that right? Well, he's officially employed by us now. With all these symbiote incidents over the years, he's a good man to have on hand. He's at the prison facility right now, in fact, studying what exactly Miss Brant has turned herself into."

Maria and Natasha turned to each other and smiled. Despite how unsure things looked when they were on the run, the uncertainty that their normal lives would ever resume, everything, for once, turned out okay.

"What about Androvich?" Maria asked.

"A full pardon. That's what you promised him, right? Well, that plus political asylum here in the United States, provided he inform SHIELD, the State Department and the CIA with everything he knows about his mother country."

Fury handed Maria a new folder. "Agent Hill. You are tasked with tracking down, with Androvich's help, the Latverian sleeper cells that helped Miss Brant. You will investigate everything she did up to her being hired here, and what, if any, information she had access to or sold to other powers."

Maria stood up and received the file as Fury saluted her. "You are relieved, Agent Hill. SHIELD and the United States of America thanks you for your service, your cunning ingenuity, and you apprehending Betty Brant, the mole who would undermine this organization if it weren't for your and Agent Romanoff's help. "

Maria walked over and hugged Fury, who reciprocated. Maria then walked out of the office, winking at Natasha.

"Now, Agent Romanoff…" Fury said, contemplative.

Natasha fidgeted. She rubbed the long sleeves of her standard issue SHIELD uniform, longing for the catsuit to provide calm to her in moments like this…

"Your friends in the Avengers have been asking about you. It's not usually a good moment when Tony Stark asks why his friend is considered the most wanted person in the world. Or when Captain America asks you to question whether or not someone you trust is capable of things you're accusing her of."

Natasha smiled, humbled.

"There will be a raid on a HYDRA camp 0800 hours. Meet on the Helicarrier _Independence_, which will escort you to the battlefield. Oh, and you can go wearing this."

Fury laid her catsuit on his desk. He had confiscated it shortly after Natasha was brought back to SHIELD HQ and allowed to change into her regular uniform. She had never thought she would wear it again, considering all the trouble it caused.

"REALLY!? You mean it!?"

"Our best scientists examined this thing. Whatever influence you have had on it, it's different than any other symbiotic thing we've encountered before. Considering factors out of your control brought this suit into your life, and you operated it as a tool for good in a perilous situation, you are the absolute only person on Earth I trust not only to wear it, but to use it well. According to SHIELD, your catsuit is what we consider to be a 'controlled substance,' something that has usually been used for evil… but in the right hands, can fight that evil better than anything else."

"What about what happened with Betty?" Natasha asked. "She used it herself-"

"The scientists say that it got some upgrades from Betty Brant. Apparently, some of her powers transferred over when she put on the suit," Fury responded. "You'll have some new capabilities you'll have to figure out."

Natasha picked up the catsuit in her arms, grateful she could put it on again.

"Use it well," Fury commanded.

"I will," Natasha said, walking over to Fury and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Natasha was excused from work to prepare for her rendezvous with the Avengers. She returned to her apartment, where she excitedly stripped down naked, preparing to don the catsuit again.

"Okay there," she said to it as she put her legs through the suits' bottom appendages, "what new abilities have you given me this time around?"

She put her arms through, shifted the suit to be as tight and comfortable around her body, and zipped up the back.

She stood there, with nothing happening with the suit.

"Huh. Well, I guess I could get it into its regular, full-symbiote mode…" Natasha said out loud. In her head, however, she imagined the Chimera that Betty Brant had turned into. It was a monster, yes, but yet, Natasha remembered how the new transformation accentuate Betty's natural assets, making stronger, taller, more powerful…

Natasha felt her muscles under the suit, changing, becoming stronger. She felt changes in her skin, and she looked down at her hands, noticing they were becoming the rubbery-flesh previously seen on Betty.

"I can't believe this… the Chimera! It's happening" she screamed out loud.

The suit stayed in position, unchanging. But it accommodated changes in Natasha's height, physique, curvier hips, bigger breasts and tighter ass.

Natasha saw her hands and feet become black, the same color as the catsuit, and now adorned with the symbiote features she had seen earlier.

Natasha's face began to change, the more-symbiotic mouth full of sharper teeth and a longer tongue modified Natasha's naturally beautiful face, turning into something different, less human but still beautiful.

Natasha glimpsed her new appearance in the mirror. She was still wearing the catsuit, intact. But now the catsuit had a black widow symbol in between her larger breasts. Otherwise, her hands, feet and head looked much like Betty's had when she had transformed into the Chimera, Natasha's ravishing red hair the only hint of the young woman who was underneath.

"Oh, wow," the newly transformed Natasha commented to herself. "Thissss really is something ssssspecial…"

Her transformed features reverted back into her regular catsuit as she put on her boots and wrist weapons and prepared to go into battle.


	16. Chapter 15: Battle Suit

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 15: Battle Suit**

"Nice to have you back, Agent Romanoff," Steve Rogers AKA Captain America commented to his comrade as their helicopter neared the drop-off point. "I knew the recent accusations against you were just a misunderstanding."

"Thanks!" Natasha responded. "Now, what's our plan of operation?"

Rogers pulled out a map. "Iron Man will blast through the wall of the main building, allowing you and I to get through. Our main objective is to locate the hard-drive you read about as discreetly as possible."

Natasha saluted. "Got it!"

The helicopter hovered a short distance away from the camp, and Natasha could hear the gunfire and fire explosions, no doubt caused by Iron Man.

Rogers and Natasha jumped off and began running towards the base.

* * *

At the hole into the headquarters, Rogers and Natasha stepped in quietly, tiptoeing around the damage as if expecting an attack.

Suddenly, a sniper's shot echoed throughout the hall. Captain America put up his shield defensively, but was tackled to the ground by a HYDRA soldier jumping on top of him.

"Black Widow!" the Captain screamed as he delivered blows to HYDRA agent. Natasha noticed a battalion of HYDRA soldiers making their way to them. "Finish the mission! I can handle these guys!"

Natasha nodded and ran toward a hallways to her left. She turned into a small corridor as she heard the unmistakable sound of bullets being fired at her general direction.

She cursed in her native Russian, a tic she only did when she was incredible anxious.

Looking down at her booted feet, she made a revelation: she was still wearing the catsuit. Hurriedly, she took off her boots and willed the symbiote to transform over her again. While the transformation was still in mid-process, she jumped into a ventilation system right above her with her increased symbiotic ability.

Natasha could feel the transformation into the regular, non-Chimera symbiote mode had completed as she opened up a hole in the ceiling and jumped down, her symbiotic "spider senses" alerting her of the guard in front of her, still looking for Natasha but facing in the wrong direction.

She used the webbing from her wrist to pull his gun out of his hand. As he turned to face her, Natasha delivered a kick to his head, incapacitating him and causing him to land hard on the ground.

"Black Widow, are you there?" Captain America's voice ringed in Natasha's ear-piece.

"I hear you, Captain."

"The battalion is down, I'm headed your way!"

Natasha panicked. She was sure the Captain didn't know about her arrangement with Fury, or about the suit and its capabilities.

Before she could figure out a solution, Captain America appeared in the hallway. She looked down and realized she was still in symbiote-mode.

"FREEZE!" the Captain screamed, as Natasha ran away. She heard the sound of a SHIELD issue non-lethal weapon fire and ricochet behind her.

"Black Widow, there appears to be a symbiote-enhanced person working for HYDRA. Stay on high alert, and execute with extreme prejudice."

Natasha gulped, before responding with "Copy that."

She hid behind a wall, hoping her catsuit would reform.

"C'mon, C'MON!" she screamed at it, until after a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, she saw the symbiote retract from her hands, feet and head, and reform her usual catsuit. After a couple of seconds, it even reformed boots in the exact same shape and size as the ones she had left behind.

She turned around, and Captain America ran into her.

"Oh, jeez, sorry! I didn't see you there!" he said.

"No worries," she said, hiding the pain caused by running into a super-soldier with no symbiote to help cushion the blow. "Any sign of the symbiote?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's like it… vanished out of thin air. Oh well, c'mon, we can worry about it later."

Natasha and Rogers ran down the next corridor, hoping to find what they were looking for.

* * *

Baron Strucker looked at the computer monitor at the two superheroes who were right outside the door to his lair.

"Ah," he said, as he turned to face them. "Captain Rogers. Agent Romanoff. Nice to see-"

"That's Captain America and Black Widow to you, slime!" the Captain responded.

Strucker laughed. "Ah, yes, your codenames. So important. Tell me, do you come seeking this?" He held up a hard-drive in his hand.

Natasha scoffed. "So much for a discreet removal."

Strucker didn't seem to notice her comment. "Hidden in here are HYDRA's encryption data, a program which could unlock thousands of classified HYDRA materials to your organization." Strucker then pulled out a gun and shot the hard drive. "Don't worry, I have backup. Meanwhile, I would like you to meet HYDRA's latest weapon…"

It was then Rogers and Natasha noticed the giant, lumbering beast making his way toward them. The creature was at least 10-feet tall and looked mutated, like some sort of ogre out of a child's nightmare, with a deformed face featuring a cyborg eye. He looked overweight, like his massive torso couldn't be supported by his stubby legs. Everywhere on his body, there were scars and stitches, like Frankenstein's monster come to life.

"This, my dear SHIELD agents, is Experiment Y79T. We call him Mr. Pain for short. Mr. Pain was formerly Martin, a convict, looking for a way out of prison. We gave him a new lease on life… so to speak…" Strucker said as he chuckled.

"You're a monster!" Captain America screamed.

"I'm not the monster, Captain. Mr. Pain is. And I bid you all a fond farewell," Strucker said as he took off running further into his lair.

"Stark, Strucker's running away. Main hard-drive cannot be retrieved, try to find an alternative!" Captain America said into his earpiece.

Natasha stood quietly, knowing how to defeat Mr. Pain, but wondering how best to break the news to her comrade and friend.

"Hey, Steve," she said, using his nickname she so rarely used. "I, uh… remember the warrant against me? When I was wanted by SHIELD?"

"Not now!" the Captain responded, as Mr. Pain lurched his way closer and closer to two of them. "We need to figure out a way to defeat this thing!"

"I know," Natasha said. "Capt, please, just promise me… you won't freak out when you see what happens to me? What I become?"

"Natasha, I don't understand-" the Captain tried to say before he was interrupted by Natasha kissing him.

"For good luck!" she said, and then began the transformation.


	17. Chapter 16: Captain's Prerogative

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Chapter 16: Captain's Prerogative**

Captain America watched as Natasha groaned as bones cracked and shifted, and her fair skin was, once again, made more rubbery and symbiotic. Her catsuit stayed in place as the typical changed happened to her feet, hands and face. Her figure shifted, creating the muscle-tone she so craved, as well as her endowed new tits and ass.

When Natasha stood up, she looked much like Betty Brant had looked as the transformed Chimera.

"Natasha, what…?" was all Captain America could manage to get out before Natasha jumped head-first into Mr. Pain, giving a blow to his massive gut that caused him to fall onto the ground.

While he was pinned to the ground, Natasha jumped on him and slashed away at the massive mutant with her symbiote-enhanced claws. When Mr. Pain tried to grab her, she used the symbiote's natural webbing to pin his arms to the ground. The creature's hands were incapacitated, and he only let out a massive, bellowing scream.

Natasha kicked the massive beast in the head, causing him to fade, and eventually, collapse.

Natasha turned around, expecting to see Captain America, excited and relieved. Instead, she just saw her friend, worried, anxious and scared.

"Don't worry," she said, making her way towards him, "It'ssss sssstill me, Sssssteve!"

She kissed him again, and this time, he fought it. Natasha transformed back into her usual self, only to have Captain America turn away from her, arms crossed.

"This is team on the ground. We need a pick-up," he said into his comlink, while Natasha looked away, embarrassed.

* * *

The two were on the helicopter heading backing to the Helicarrier when Rogers was the first to break the long, awkward silence.

"It was your suit," he said, tone indifferent. "The thing that made you like that… it was your suit."

Natasha nodded.

"That's what you wanted to tell me. Your warrant was about… that suit?"

Again, Natasha sheepishly nodded.

"And that was you I saw in the hallway, not a HYDRA soldier as you lead me to believe?"

Natasha turned away to look out the window as Rogers sighed and went back to reading his book.

As the Helicarrier approached and their copter landed on top of it, Natasha struggled with the right words to say.

"Steve, I… I'm sorry."

Captain America said nothing as he walked out of the landed helicopter onto the deck, leaving Natasha behind…

* * *

Natasha was in her bathrobe after a shower when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it, and there was Captain America. In a rare show of form, he had worn plain clothes as opposed to his regular costume.

"Oh," a clearly surprised Natasha said. "Uh… hi?"

He pulled something out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of flowers.

"I came to say I was sorry. Might I come in?"

"Of course!" Natasha said, as the two entered together.

"Natasha, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was… taken aback. I never expected that from you. And my knowledge of symbiotes, while limited, led me to believe they are nothing but-"

"Dangerous," Natasha finished for him. "That was what I struggled with, too. But this suit… it's saved my life. It's helped SHIELD. With me controlling it, I can do-"

Captain Rogers looked puzzlingly at Natasha. "So… that form you took… that was unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"It's the effect of something called the Chimera. I can only access it when I wear the suit-"

"Chimera?"

"It's a long story."

Captain Rogers paused.

"You saved our lives, Natasha. I couldn't have defeated that thing by myself. So I'm indebted to you… forever." He then looked at Natasha, less self-confident than he had been in his previous line of inquiry.

"And that kiss? Was that… was that real, too?"

Natasha anxiously rubbed her back before nodding.

He stood up, and then kissed her much in the same we she had kissed him. Natasha wrapped her arms around him.

"You know," she whispered. "I'm only have this bath-robe on," she said, immediately undoing the belt that had held the robe together. The robe fell to the ground, with Steve admiring Natasha in the buff.

"Wow. I must say… wow. Just… wow!" He said, clearly excited. "But, I was thinking about things… I'm sorry I was so scared before, but after thinking… I think that Chimera-thing is really sexy."

Natasha couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you, uh, mind turning into it again?"

Natasha kissed Steve again before whispering "It would be my pleasure…"

Natasha picked up the catsuit from where it was hanging up in her closet. She began puttting it on, putting each limb through individual hole until it was completely on her.

"So, uh, mind zipping me up…?" she asked the Captain in a sexy tone. He stood up and obliged.

Immediately thereafter, the sound of bones shifting around emanated from Natasha's body. Rogers looked as the woman he was beginning to love became taller, her breasts, as ample as they already were, became even bigger, and muscles began to form under the tight latex-material of her catsuit.

Rogers was aroused, and felt his cock stiffen as he watched Natasha transform, her skin becoming tight, rubber-like. She was strong, super-human. It turned him on in a way he could've never previously imagined.

When the transformation was complete, Natasha jumped onto the bed where he was laying, climbed over him, and began caressing him. She took his shirt off, kissing his chest before making her way down to the full erect penis the Captain now had.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I help myssssself…" the transformed Natasha said, as she then inserted into her mouth, performing fellatio on Captain Rogers. The sensation caused his head to tilt back and he let out a pleasure-filled moan.

She removed it from her mouth as she spoke up "It's a sssshame we can't do, ya know, the other thing… through thissss catssssuit I hardly think it would work…" she said.

Suddenly, Natasha received images in her mind that she knew did not originate from there. It was an image of her taking off the catsuit, exposed and naked, but still remaining the Chimera… It sounded crazy, but maybe it was telling her something.

Natasha then felt for the zipper in the back of her catsuit, hoping she was right about this…

"Natasha, what are you doing?" Rogers asked inquisitively.

Natasha pulled down on the zipper, and to her surprise, she remained in the Chimera-mode as she began to take off the catsuit.

"A gift," she said to Rogers, knowing the full realization of what this meant. "Thissss is a one-time gift. From the ssssymbiote."

With the catsuit off, Natasha stood there, fully nude and yet still the transformed Chimera. Her tits hung, their massive size complementing her natural curves which the transformation had only amplified.

"Whoa," was all Captain Rogers could muster as he pulled down his pants. "Do you wanna…?"

He was interrupted by Natasha throwing herself on him, the two of them landing onto the bed.

"Ssssstick in me, Captain. Pleasssse. This might never happen again." Natasha said.

Natasha could feel her heart throbbing, and the wetness of her pussy, more unusual than she had ever experienced before, as Rogers slowly inserted his erect cock inside her. She squealed with delight as he did so.

Their lovemaking was passionate as Rogers could barely keep his hands off of her new endowments, her new breasts and ass, her new strange-rubbery skin, during the throes of passion.

Natasha moaned furiously as the Captain keep thrusting into her. After minutes of hard, passionate lovemaking, the Captain felt like he was ready to burst.

Natasha screamed a powerful, unconscious yell of pleasure. As she did, the Captain finished inside of her, Natasha lay on the bottom, continuing to have multiple orgasms due to her new appearance and abilities.

"Yesssss…. Yesssss… Yessssss" she said with her reptilian lisp as the Captain noticed flesh-color coming back to her skin, her flesh returning to looking distinctly like human skin, as her orgasms concluded and Natasha was her regular, naked self.

"Hey," he whispered, jumping back into bed and cuddling with Natasha's naked body. "That was incredible…"

"For me too," she replied. "And honey, that's only the tip of the iceberg in terms of what this baby is capable of…" she said, kissing Captain Rogers so quickly that he had no time to ponder whether she was talking about the suit or herself…


	18. Epilogue: Entertaining the Possibilities

_**Black Widow's Sexy New Symbiotic Catsuit**_

**Epilogue: Entertaining the Possibilities **

Jake stood in front of a giant, transparent plastic cage that held Chimera. She was punching the wall as hard as she could in hopes to break free, but to no avail.

"Mr. Thompson," a voice echoed throughout the room. "Just what are we learning from Miss Brant?"

"Ah, Director Fury!" Jake said, greeting his new boss. "Sir, what we're unlocking… is absolutely incredible. Chimera's DNA is so unlike anything we've ever come across. Human, yet not. Symbiote, yet not. A perfect hybrid between two species that really have no business whatsoever having DNA that is remotely similar, nonetheless forged together."

Fury nodded. "Very good. So, if we may, what are the practical results of your experiments and research?"

"Well, sir, if you could extract her symbiote from her, and combine it with another symbiote… the results would create another creature just like her. A hybrid of sorts, a… chimera, as she prefers to be called."

Fury nodded, and wandered to get a closer look of the rampaging creature in the tiny plastic cage.

"Don't worry, sir, she's locked up good. That plastic is partially made from vibranium, meaning she can slam and slam it all she wants, but-"

"That isn't what concerns me, Mr. Thompson, but I appreciate your proactive security of the prisoner," Fury stated. "What concerns me is what could happen if we turned other symbiote hosts into… that."

"Are you asking if we should do a full-scale troop battalion with hundreds of chimeras? Pardon me, sir, but we tried that at Oscorp, and the results-"

"I understand, Mr. Thompson. I'm just entertaining the possibilities… for now," Fury said, looking at the Chimera while formulating a plan for the future.

* * *

"Jake!" Natasha yelled.

Jake turned around to see Natasha, dressed in plain clothes, walking up to his desk at the lab.

"Hey there, Nat- well, I'm a SHEILD agent now, is it more fitting to call you Agent Romanoff?" Jake inquired.

Natasha laughed. "Call me anything you want."

Jake nodded, and then sat down. "So, I've done some investigations into the suit. And, well… your suit, Project Hercules, was such a… pioneer in Oscorp's symbiotic weaponry division that I'm still discovering things about it I never knew about it. For example, what our friend Miss Brant pointed out about taking on the gender of its host? It was there, right there," Jake said, tapping the screen of his computer, "coded in the DNA! And we never saw it!"

"So," Natasha asked, puzzled and crossing her arms, "why am I here?"

"Ah. Well, in going through the DNA sequencing, I found this."

A coded light sequence appeared on the DNA shape on the screen.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"That's the question exactly. What is it? The truth is… I don't even know! All I know is that it's… a function. An adaptation. We didn't code whatever it was into the suit. Whatever it's doing, it's doing on its own." Jake paused, and turned to face Natasha. "Remember when Betty Brant, the Chimera, wanted to use your suit's DNA to… 'activate' the 'essence' that Venom had, uh, unloaded on to her, so to speak?"

Natasha nodded.

"Well, similar to that, your suit just needs something to activate this. And then, it could become a weapon… it could become something we've never seen before. We're talking something beyond Chimera, even. But I don't have the first clue as to what it could be…"

"So," Natasha chimed in, "you're warning me that someone might try to use my suit to activate… something? Any idea what could be used to activate it?"

Jake nodded. "I do, actually. You see, Hercules was merely part one of a full endeavor to create symbiotic super suits. We intentionally held back on a certain element in the design because we wanted it to be separate. However, our test subject escaped…"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Natasha interrupted. "You're talking about the Booted Beauty. The symbiotic boots."

"Yes, Natasha, I am. And I'm here to tell you right now that if those boots were ever to be worn by a person who was also wearing your suit, the results would be… unpredictable. Dangerous, yes. Catastrophic, even."

Natasha looked worried. "Well, just keep tabs on the Booted Beauty, and make sure she never finds out about me or the suit-"

"That's the problem. We don't know where she is. And the boots could be in the possession of anyone."

Natasha walked away, contemplating what Jake had just told her, worried about a scenario where she might have to battle another symbiote-enhanced individual, and of the untapped potential of her suit that Jake had just told her about…

THE END…

…FOR NOW!


End file.
